Chaos of the Moon
by Chaos of Canterlot
Summary: Rated M for later chapters, which inclues some violence and maybe clopping if it works right. Chaos has been left to the world's choices as he was abandoned at a year old. He's different...very different. Every town he's tried to live in has pushed him out. Chaos wants to just find a place to live peacefully...and find his father that he never knew
1. Chapter 1

Chaos of the Moon

_Special thanks goes out to Dragon'z Wrath as my editor. You helped me a lot. I do not own My Little Pony but I do own Chaos. He's my OC._

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

Chaos walked along a dirt path hewn from the Poison Joke around him in the Everfree Forest. His eagle claw and lion paw hurt a bit, having been walking for the last few hours. A few Manticores and an Ursa Major notice him but do not ensue upon him. Not because he was encroaching on their territories, but because of his appearance. His form was identical to his father but he was colored to a similar palate as his mother.

He was long and windy, his well-muscled frame and body flowing like a snake. His midnight blue tail tuff against his sapphire blue snake tail scales gave an ominous look to it. His deep sea blue fur around his body was foreboding, powerful looking. His right dragon leg and clawed foot were a mixed blue-violet color and his left equine leg and hoof where a darkened gray. The hoof though, was a near silver white color, shining brightly against his dark color scheme. His left Pegasus wing and right bat wing were identical to his fathers': a cyan Pegasus wing and a gray-violet bat wing. His front eagle claw was a flat blue and his lion paw a blue purple. His neck fur was a vibrant white with small black stars twinkling in it. His short donkey mane was pitch black and atop his deep purple equine head was a light blue unicorn horn and a slightly tan deer antler. The antler was a 6 point and the unicorn horn had some knots in it, as though it was stretched out and then knots tied into it. He looked fearsome and intriguing, his black and red misshapen irises housed in yellow eyes making his appearance and look even more daunting, explicitly more than he had originally wanted. His bushy white eyebrows and billy goat beard were the next thing on him. And finally a snaggletooth, just like his father's, but on the left side instead.

Chaos walked along, kicking a stone as he went. He kept replaying his memories, and things he had heard, from the last few days in Manehattan to the day of his unharmonious birth and entrance into Equestria by his mother Luna. It all came back to him…

Three years ago…

Princess Luna trotted through the halls of Canterlot Castle, hurrying to her tower and to her room, hoping to see her beloved draconequus again. Her dreams came true that night, and for the first time in two thousand years, they hugged and embraced each other. It had been that long since the day that Princess' Luna and Celestia imprisoned him in stone. Luna was reluctant to carry out the deed that needed to be done. After all, she and Discord were in a relationship behind Celestia's back. But now that they were back together, they finally sealed their love for each other through conception. Later that day, The Elements of Harmony defeated him, sealing him in stone once again. Unbeknownst to Princess Luna, though, is that she carried the child of chaos incarnate. Slowly, as the child gestated, it became more and more noticeable to the royal guards and especially Princess Celestia. They badgered her to expose the father of the foal in her but she couldn't; she couldn't risk his demise at her fault.

After time, it came to be the time that Princess Luna had to deliver the foal. Celestia was present and witnessed, what she called "the abomination and disgrace of harmony", come into the world. The moment Celestia saw Chaos, she erupted into a fit of rage. She tore through the castle and through the Royal Gardens, until she ended up in front of Discord's statue. She turned and bucked it in the middle and it shattered to bits and mote. Princess Luna witnessed it from the delivery room, for it had a window to the Royal Gardens and the labyrinth. She wept terribly, knowing that now Discord could never come back. Celestia was ashamed of her younger sister, but allowed her to keep and nurture the "thing" until he was weaned off of milk.

Luna named the baby Chaos, and was the happiest mare in all of Equestria. Celestia never spoke a word to anyone about the love child nor showed him any affection. Luna loved and cared for him and taught him as much as possible, but never got the time to teach him magic. Chaos' snaggletooth and a few other teeth developed a few days before his first birthday and had been weaned a week earlier. One day, Princess Luna took him to Manehattan and took him to the park. She explained what had to happen and cried bitterly at what she was about to do. She kissed his forehead one last time and departed in a swirl of blue magic, gone from his life.

Present Day….

He had lived everywhere in the last two years; Canterlot, Manehattan, Appaloosa; Cloudsdale was out of the question cause although he could fly, clouds weren't solid, so without magic, he would fall through. All that was left was Ponyville, the Changeling Empire, and the Everfree Forest. The Changeling Empire was on a remote oasis in the middle of a huge desert, too far away to travel or even try to find. So that left Ponyville and the forest. Every other civilized town he went to, he was bucked or run out of town. 'Why risk more heart ache in another town. Well, to the forest.'

He arrived at the forest as the sun was setting on Equestria. The day gave rise to the night, as his mother's beautiful and awe-inspiring work opened up above him. The moon rose lazily over the horizon and he smiled. He built a small shelter to tuck in for the night and when scavenging for dinner. He picked some grass and some safe sweet tasting vines. He ate his salad slowly, gazing at the night and thinking about the one who raised it. He missed his mother so much.

Chaos could remember many times when he would watch his mother raise the night as Aunt Celestia's day ended. He remembered when his mother would hold him close to herself, not wanting to let him go. To Luna, he was the living memory of Discord to her and he was her last and most precious gift given to her from Discord. He began to lightly cry, thinking about how long it had been since he had last seen his mom. Two years. 'Has it really been that long?' he thought to himself. Chaos finished his salad and slept the best he could, smiling happily once again at the fact he was sleeping underneath his mother's creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 2

_A special thanks goes out to Dragonz Wrath as my editor. You helped me a lot. I do not own My Little Pony but I do own Chaos. He's my OC. Sorry for taking so long. I write them in school on paper, then transfer them to the computer. Took me 4 hours on and off to type this one up. Anyways, how ya enjoy it. Now back to some awesome chaos *flies away on a kiwi*_

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

Chaos awoke the next day with the morning warmth of the sun enveloping his form. He sat up and stretched out, flapping his awkward wings a little and cracking a few joints. He yawned and looked around lazily, looking for a water source. He eyed a small river and moved toward it slowly, still very groggy. He bent down and drank some of the water. 'Cold, very fresh too. Excellent.' Chaos thought to himself. Although he was a wanderer, he had picked up a rather helpful habit from his travels: hygiene. Hygiene was what had partially helped him stay in certain places, that is, until they ran him out of town. He washed quickly in the cold water. He shivered a little, but was happy he was clean. Chaos could have snapped a towel into existence but he had never learned how to do magic. 'All that time with my mother, and she could do magic. Why didn't I learn magic then?' He shook off and walked upright through the forest, trying to figure out the surroundings of his new abode. His paw and claw were tucked behind his back, folded as though in an art museum. As he walked along, his hoof struck against something hard and more solid than the soil and grass. He looked down see a cobblestone and dirt road cutting through the forest. He wondered where it led so he followed it a bit to the top of a small hill. As he got closer to the hill, much of the vegetation and forest thinned out, leveling out into grassy rolling hills. When he observed over the hill all that was around he spotted a highly technicolored town, with what looked like a number of ponies moving about. He contemplated the idea of the town. 'That must be Ponyville. Hmmm….do I wanna stay here, walking around, bored as Tartarus, or go into town and look around. Hmmmm…' He thought long and hard, sitting down on the hill, weighing out the pros and cons of his possibilities. "Might as well," he said and with that, he walked off and toward Ponyville.

As Chaos continued down the road, observing everything around. He slowly walked into town. He never kept his eyes fixed one on thing. Slowly, everypony had scurried into their homes, fearing him he supposed. He huffed slightly, hanging his head. This is what he had feared; their fear of him. He walked past Sugarcube Corner and smelled delicious baked goods. He had to fight and resist the urge to go inside and eat everything. He continued walking until he reached the library. He had read a few articles in the newspapers in Manehattan about the mares of Ponyville defeating the Queen of the Changelings. Chaos hoped that the main mare, Twilight Sparkle would help him. He waked to the door and knocked on it softly.

"Hold on! Just a minute," said a sweet voice from inside. He heard a few thuds and a bit of shuffling around until the door opened to reveal a purple unicorn in front of him. She had a purple mane, but with a purple and a pink streak in it. She looked happy at first but after she eyed him, she looked shocked. She quickly looked him up and down and her disposition became nervous and cautious.

"Can I help you?" she asked him warily.

"Yeah, umm…I was wondering if you were Twilight Sparkle." Chaos asked normally, staying calm and trying not to be depressed and all.

"Yes, I am Twilight. Oh, where are my manners? Please come on in," she said, stepping aside and opening the door more to accompany his frame. He ducked down and walked into the treehouse/library. The scent was interesting to his nose. It smelled like good parchment, beeswax candles, and something interesting from the kitchen. He ignored the smells, but for the most part, the place was cozy and quaint, enough for a pony or two to live in. Although still younger than Twilight, Chaos stood about eye level to Twilight on all fours. Twilight's horn made her a little taller though.

"So what brings somepony like you to Ponyville of all places?" She asks as Chaos walked slowly around the room, eyeing the plethora of books, reading some of the titles. Twilight could tell the resemblance between Discord and this somepony….thing. She was worried, afraid that this was Discord, that he had escaped and is now back in Ponyville to take his revenge upon the Elements.

"Hmm…what'd you say? Ah yes, why I'm here. Well first off my name is Chaos. Sorry, I'm usually better at my introductions. I am a big traveler, and I ended up here in Ponyville," Chaos said, lying to try and conceal most of his real life story. "I had read an article about you and five other ponies defeating…oh what's that pony's name…Cr…Can…Chr-"

"Chrysalis?" Twilight asked, hoping to finish his question correctly.

"Yes, her. I've recently had a bad streak of luck in my travels and I was hoping if I could occupy a room or something for a little while, until I can get back on top, so to speak," Chaos asked hopefully.

"Of course. Nothing wrong with somepony's help every now and then. Well, feel free to browse through the books. Just please put them back when you're done reading them. I've got to go for a minute and talk to a friend of mine about a few things," Twilight said happily before leaving. She was still cautious about him. She didn't know if she should drop her cautiousness or raise it. She departed, leaving Chaos to his own future within the library.

Chaos breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy he wasn't rejected for once. Glad that somepony actually wanted him around. The only other somepony who wanted him was his mother, but if she had really wanted him, she would have kept him. He looked down sadly at his own predicament. 'Come on. Let's read and see what Twilight's got.'

Chaos eyed book after book, reading the first few titles or sentences of books before replacing them. Chaos was about to go and do something else when a title caught her eye. "_Beginner Unicorn's Guide to Magic_." Chaos quickly grabbed the book and coiled his lengthy body on a pillow, surrounding the book. 'Finally! I can learn what I was supposed to in Canterlot. I wonder why Mom never taught me magic.' He read through the book page by page, trying to grasp everything he read and processed. He looked over to a vase with a few violets in it on a table near him. He concentrated and his snaggletooth glowed a soft amber color. It was a simple levitation spell and it worked. The vase floated, and Chaos worked more and more with his newfound power. As he worked, he noticed that if a fleeting thought of the color green flashed in his mind as he was using his magic, that the whole vase and flowers would turn green. It was weird how that would happen. 'I'm doing everything exactly as the book says. Why is this being so chaotic?' Then it clicked. His magic was chaotic! It was his very name!

Chaos practiced for a little while longer on his levitation and teleportation of the vase and let out a stressed breath. He had learned what he called a "snapdragon" technique where he could snap his claws to use the magic easier.

"Man, magic is tiring," Chaos said, rubbing his shoulders and the back of his neck with his claws.

"It does when you start out, but after time it becomes easier and less tiring, until you start using really advanced spells," Twilight said, leaning against the front door's door jam. Chaos let out a high pitched, girly shriek. He poof'd himself on top of the stair's balcony railing in fright.

"Oh my Luna, Twilight. Please don't scare me so badly. How long have you been there?" He asks, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I just got here a few minutes ago," she says with a nervous tone. Chaos wiped his brow and flew back down to the ground floor, landing at the book.

"So what were you doing?" Twilight asked, walking past him.

"I was…uhh…reading one of your books. Very good reading." He said, quickly covering the cover as he moved back to the shelves. He replaced the book on the shelf and walked back to Twilight who was near the kitchen.

"Remember the other ponies you spoke of? Well I told them about your arrival and any minute no-" Before Twilight could finish her sentence, a bright neon pink blur shot through the door, coming to a bouncing rest in front of Chaos' face.

"Hi!Ohmygosh!Howareyou?Whoareyou?Youlookfamiliarforsomereason .I'mgonnamakeyoua'WelcometoPonyville'partyandit' ," and with that the blur vanished back through the door, probably faster than when she arrived. Chaos stood there, wide-eyed and very confused. He turned to Twilight, questioningly looking at her and pointing a questioning finger towards the door.

"Oh that's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie," Twilight said brushing it off as commonplace. The sun set and the moon rose in the setting sky. Chaos smiled at its beauty and thought immediately of his mother. He unwittingly shed a tear. Twilight watched the tear run down his snout and she gave him a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. Her touch got his attention and he looked at her with wonder. He refocused to reality to feel the tear now. He wiped the tear away with a sniffle.

"Yes yes…just thinking of my mother. She was amazing. She always loved the night, how the stars seemed to be very randomly placed, but inside of that randomness, we had constellations that formed out of them. She loves her nights," Chaos was happy, remembering snuggling up to Luna as she put the night into action. She had taught him about the night and its beauty, and how it all flowed from discord into harmony. Yet the night was misunderstood. Instead of being seen as beautiful it was seen as dangerous, a place for ponies who wish ill will towards other ponies.

"Well," said Chaos, dropping out of his memories and back to Equestria. "Good night Twilight. And thank you so much again for allowing me to stay." She nodded back to him and led him to a room on the bottom floor. It had a simple bed and a dresser but that's about it. He thanked her once again and laid on the bed. He fell asleep quickly with a light snore. Twilight watched and was amazed at how Chaos acted. 'Discord definitely doesn't act this way…at all. And what did he mean by _her_ nights? I think Princess Celestia needs to hear about this.' She looked around the library, wondering where Spike was.

"Spike?! Spike!" She yelled in a whisper. The front door opened and Spike walked into the library.

He was a small purple scaled baby dragon. His underbelly and the spines on his head and back where a bright green. He was hatched at the School for Gifted Ponies by Twilight herself, and had been raised as her best friend and as her helper. They had come to Ponyville together and his main two jobs were to help clean up the treehouse and also to send letters to Celestia.

"Sorry, Twi. I was at Rari-" His mouth was covered by Twilight's hoof as she silenced the little dragon.

"You need to be quieter; we've got a guest who's sleeping. Anyway, I'm gonna need you to send another letter to the Princess," she said whispering. Spike simply nodded and sat down on a nearby pillow. Twilight walked over to a podium near her. She levitated the quill and dipped it in the ink and began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today while in the library, a strange somepony showed up, asking for help. He said he'd been traveling for the last few years, and ended up here in Ponyville. I don't know if you know he has escaped but Discord is sleeping in the library. Just a little worried. He seems quite docile. Maybe he's had a change of heart. None the less, I didn't know if you were notified of his escape. Also we found out what happened to Trixie. After she was run out of Ponyville, she traveled for a while. She got to Appaloosa and turned back around. She now lives next to Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. She's still arrogant and flaunts a lot, but she's been accepted in town. I will send you my report on Friendship in a few days. Rarity is going through something with Sweetie Belle, so maybe that's part of it. _

_Your faithful student, Twilight_

Twilight gave the letter to Spike, who rolled it up into a scroll and blew green fire on it. It burst into flames and became a shining ash and cloud of mote, and it flew towards Canterlot. And with that chaos erupted from harmony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 3

_A special thanks goes out to Dragonz Wrath as my editor. You helped me a lot. I do not own My Little Pony but I do own Chaos. He's my OC._

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

In Canterlot…

Princess Celestia was about to go to bed when a small scroll formed above her bed and fell onto her pillow. She had just come out of the bathroom. She had taken off all her royal regalia and was ready to sleep. She levitated the scroll and unscrolled it, and began reading it. Her soft and happy disposition became ironic to her worried and concerned look that appeared on her face as she read the letter. Her mind flashed back to Chaos' birth.

She had seen him born and was furious to say the least. She ran through the halls of the castle, accidentally setting some of the upholstery on fire. She rushed out to Discord's stone statue and glared evilly at it. "You are a horrid, despicable, evil monster. I hope you never have another breath," Celestia said with poison in her words. She turned around and her horn glowed brightly. She raised her back hooves and slammed them deftly into the stone. Her spell had quadrupled her kicking strength and her muscles size and density. It also made her hooves break proof, and the stone shattered at her kick. It exploded into bits, showering the grass behind and under the statue. As the dusk began to settle, a gray-white mist of magic rose from the pedestal, only to disappear into the night.

Celestia paced nervously back and forth, pondering on the memory. 'Could it really be that Discord has returned again? Surely that by destroying the statue he could never return. I mean, that was him solidified in stone. But that mist…that couldn't have been him. He can't fit into that small of a space…I think…hmm…' Celestia pondered on her thoughts for and extra hour or so. 'I will deal with this tomorrow, my head hurts.' Celestia set the letter down and climbed into her bed and under the covers, and fell asleep with worry and questions heavy on her heart.

The next morning in the library…

Chaos awoke the next morning. For the first time in forever, he woke up not sore. The bed was so soft to him and he was thankful. A small smile broke across his face and he sat up, and scooted back to sit against the headboard. He rubbed his mismatched eyes tiredly; glad he finally got a good night's sleep. The clock on the bed stand read 10:47 a.m., a little bit later than he thought he'd sleep. His stomach growled terrible and an idea popped into his head. He focused his magic on breakfast and snapped, causing a pile of haycakes covered in syrup to appear in his lap. he found that this time the magic came easier to him than before. He wolfed them down happily; He finished the entire stack, filling himself to the brim. He snapped the plate away and got out of bed with a light "huff". He flew downstairs and out the front door. He landed and began to walk around. He headed towards town, deciding to see the sights of this little town.

Chaos walked around Ponyville. It was empty again, everypony somewhere other than outside. He hung his head a little and continued walked through town. He eventually walked out to the border of Ponyville, and found a small cottage. Wildlife was teeming around it, and it seemed to be like a meeting or habitat hub. He walked around the little thatch roofed cottage to find a buttery yellow Pegasus mare holding a water can in her hooves. She was hovering over her garden, watering her plants. Most of her features are hidden by her long and flowing pink mane and tail. He hovered up and around a bit more to see her smiling down at her plants and all the animals around the garden. He had never seen this much wildlife in one small space at once.

"Hi," said Chaos, hoping his friendly approach would get him the same in return. His hope was shattered when she gasped in shock, squeaking in fear. And to make matters worse, she curled her head into his forehooves, shaking slightly.

"I'm Chaos. What's your name?" He said softly, outstretching a paw to her. She just cowered in fear again. Chaos sighed, realizing his futility.

"Figures, just like the rest…Well if you ever feel like wanting to say hi, I'm gonna be staying at the library." Chaos said before turning and beginning to leave.

"F-f-f-fluttershy," said the cowering Pegasus mare with the sweetest voice ever.

"Excuse me?" Chaos said confused, looking back.

"My-my-my name is Fluttershy," she said softly.

"Well nice to meet you Fluttershy," Chaos said before leaving with a flap of his wings. Fluttershy slowly got up and calmed down a bit. She was scared of him but she could tell he wasn't a bad pony. He looked a lot like Discord, just with different colors. She grabbed up her can again and watered her plants, wondering why in Equestria that Discord was in Ponyville or even out of his imprisonment.

Chaos quickly learned that he didn't like Ponyville. It was exactly like everywhere else he had lived. He was feared or hated, and then driven out later on. Chaos had so much heartbreak that he needed to breakdown. He quickly looked around for some privacy, a small stray cloud the only thing available. He flew up to the cloud and sat down on it. His muzzle and head fell into his claw and paw and immediately he began to weep and cry heavily. There was no softness in his tears, just pain and suffering. No one there to hold him, no mother to comfort him in her hooves. He wept angrily as well; maddened at the fact that he never had a father figure in his life. 'Where was my father? Why did he leave mom alone to fend for me? Why wasn't he there for her when I found her crying on her bed so many times? Why? Who even was my dad?' He cried and cried, for hours it seemed, the sun constantly shining on him. A few Pegasi had passed by but they had avoided him.

"Hey pal. I need that cloud you're on," said a slightly tomboyish female voice.

"Sorry. I'll just leave," Chaos said sniffling. He arched his serpentine body and dove down through the cloud, gliding down towards the ground.

"Hey hey hey, where ya goin'?" the Pegasus asked. She sounded concerned for him, but why? He had gotten off the cloud, enough for the Pegasus to continue their job.

"Somewhere else. Why do you care?" Chaos asked back with a little bit more edge in his words than he would have hoped. He stopped where he was and hovered, his back to her.

"Well cause I wanted to help you. That's what friends are for, right?"

"I don't have any friends," Chaos said sadly.

"Well now you do. I'm Rainbow Dash," she said. He turned towards her, his eyes bloodshot. His vision was met to see a cyan blue furred hoof in his face, as she extended her hoof is a hoof shake. She was cyan blue, her mane and tail rainbow colored. It was messy in style but kept in look. He light violet eyes were wide with happiness, pomp and pride.

"I'm Chaos," he said, shaking her hoof with his paw. He wasn't even sure if she was just playing a prank on him of if she was for real. "Why do you wanna be friends with me?"

"'Cause you looked like you needed a friend," Dash said back happily. Chaos was dumbfounded. Somepony asctually wanted to be his friend. His bloodshot eyes glowed with happiness.

"So you're not scared about my appearance?" Chaos asked, ushering to his entirety.

"I've seen worse. I had to see Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings…uhhh," Dash said shivering in disgust. "Besides, you'll fit right in here in Ponyville," she said putting her hooves up in excitement.

"Well, it seems like your wrong. Everyone has avoided me as much as possible," Chaos said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry, if I know Pinkie, she's got it covered already. Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta clear these clouds for the forecast. See ya 'round Chaos," Dash said before pushing the cloud away.

"Bye," Chaos said back, a small grin on his muzzle. He eventually ended up back in Ponyville. Everypony was out of sight, AGAIN! Chaos' stomach rumbled as he finally realized how hungry he was and his predicament. He wanted to get some food, but no one was open. As he turned to go back to the library, the smell of food, cupcakes and pastries filled his nose. He floated and followed the smell. He realized the sweet smell was coming from none other than the store he originally saw coming into town. It was pink, two storied, and very decorated. The flamboyant sign read "_Sugarcube Corner_". It looked like a huge cake! He opened the front door and the light was off.

"Hello?" Chaos asked the darkness. He stepped inside and flicked the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony in Ponyville was there: from all the Apples, to Derpy Hooves, all there to welcome him to town. It was an understatement to say that he was happy


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 4

_Ok so this chapter is unedited but it has been proof read. I am in need of an editor so if you wanna, hit me up please. I do not own My Little Pony. All MLP stuff is owned by Hasbro, The Hub, and the awesomely talented Lauren Faust. I do own Chaos as my OC. I hope y'all like the story. Sorry about the long delay time between updates. I handwrite the story, then have to type it up, usually taking a few hours. Anyways, enjoy and leave some comments!_

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

Chaos's breath hitched and he froze in his hoof and foot. He was both amazed and scared out of his mind that everypony was there, just for him.

"So do ya like it? Did ya like the surprise?" Pinkie asked, happily bouncing in front of him. His jaw hung loosely, still in awe of the amount of ponies.

"Um, what?" Chaos said, shaking his head to refocus. "You don't know how much this means to me. No one's ever done something for me. Thank you…so much," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. He was so happy that he was accepted.

"Thank you again," he said looking down at Pinkie. He finally got a good look at this pink blur of amazingness. She was a bright flamboyant bubblegum pink earth pony with very voluminous magenta mane and tail. Her cyan blue eyes were filled to the brim with happiness and laughter and her bright smile never fades. He smiled at her, a tear going down his muzzle. Pinkie jumped up and hugged him around his neck. Chaos was caught off guard for a moment but quickly hugged her back, earning a big 'Awww' moment from everypony. Pinkie Pie let go and bounced on the ground again in front of him. She continued,

"Well your welcome silly. It's the least I could do for my newest friend. Let's get to it, then. Time to paaaarr-tayy!" She yells out. A white pony with a neon blue and royal blue mane at the back of the room nods and puts on the music, the bass thumping and the wubs flowing. Chaos met everypony, dancing with a few and eating some cake and snacks as well.

"Hey Chaos!" said Twilight from across the room, waving her hoof in the air. He say her and flew over, hugging her happily.

"What's up Twilight?" he said setting her down.

"I wanted you to meet my friends," she said looking back. Behind her were three ponies, with Rainbow Dash hovering above them, smiling at him. He instantly saw her and recognized her. When he looked at the other ponies, he recognized Fluttershy as well. The other two he didn't recognize. One was a white unicorn mare with a deep violet mane and tail. Her mane and tail were very luxurious, definitely of high quality. She held her head high, very poised; she reminded him of those snobby upper class ponies from Canterlot. The other was an orange coated earth pony with a blonde mane and tail. She had freckles on her face and tied her mane twice, once to put it back into a ponytail and twice near the end to keep it together. She wore a large Stenson hat and looked like he worked hard.

"Chaos this is Rarity. Rarity, Chaos," Twilight said. The unicorn stepped forward, her expression somewhat worried.

"It's nice to meet you Chaos," Rarity said, raising a hoof in a hoofshake. He accent was slightly British and he could tell she was a definite fancy pony. He took the hoof into his paw and decided to play Prince Awesome.

"And it's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself, Miss Rarity," he said with elegance, kissing the top of her hoof. She visibly blushed, her white fur taking on a pink hue. He smiled happily, his ruse accomplishing his goal. He let go of her hoof and she chuckled softly and interjected to Twilight,

"My word, Twilight, where did you ever find him?" She asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I didn't find him, he found me," Twilight whispered to her. She and Rarity began to whisper to each other about him. The other mare came forward, shaking his claw with a very firm hoofshake. 'Yup, work pony.'

"Mah name's Applejack. Pleasure tah meet yah friend. So how long have yah been in Ponyville?" She asked him, her country drawl very eminent.

"A night and a day at the moment, Miss Applejack. So what do you do for a living?" He asked rather curious now about her.

"I work on mah farm, Sweet Apple Acres, along with mah brother Big Mac and the rest of the Apple family. We've got the gosh darned best apples and cider this side of Equestria. You should drop by sometime." She said happily. He liked her as a friend. They talked for a little while, before he somehow got pulled away by Pinkie Pie, who wanted to introduce him to others.

The night wound down and Chaos was happier than ever. As Chaos, Twilight, and Spike left Sugarcube Corner, Chaos had a bright pair of overly fancy red glasses on and at his every step, confetti shot out of the ground around his steps. He was far too happy to even concern himself with controlling his magic at the moment. Nearly everypony in Ponyville had accepted him as a friend. It was baffling that that these ponies could accept him so easily. Chaos followed Twilight home carrying an asleep Spike on his back.

"Thanks for carrying Spike, he's been getting a bit too heavy for me to carry anymore," she says softly, content and very happy. She wasn't worrying about Chaos, especially if he was Discord. He seemed to have changed. They got back to the library and Chaos laid the sleeping Spike in his basket upstairs. He tucked him in softly and turned and left for his room downstairs. As Chaos was going down the stairs, Spike convulsed slightly, burping up a letter from Princess Celestia. Chaos went to his room, previously saying good night to Twilight. He went to sleep quickly, tired because of the party and everything else that happened.

Twilight read the newspaper and her mail, receiving a late package from Derpy Hooves, the mailmare. It was a number of pictures of her brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence on their honeymoon in Manehattan. She looked at the clock and decided she needed to catch some sleep if she wanted to have enough energy to further her studies tomorrow. When she got to her room, she found the small scroll near Spike. She climbed into her bed, hovering the letter to herself. She unrolled it and read it.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I'm very shocked to hear about Discord. Afew years ago, Discord's statue was destroyed during a storm. It fell from its pedestal and shattered. I don't know how it could be possible that he could have escaped. None the less, see what he does while I look into the possibility more in the Royal Canterlot Library. Also, Discord doesn't have a change of heart. Luna and I have known him and knew him during his reign; he does __**not **__have a change of heart. He's probably hiding his true intentions. Please be careful, Twilight. I do not wish to see you or anypony harmed by him. Also, Luna is having another breakdown over something. She had read your letter and is not seeming well. I hope you and everypony in Ponyville are doing well. Give my regards to the Elements and Spike as wel. Either Luna or I myself will drop by tomorrow to meet this "Chaos". _

_ From, Your mentor _

_Princess Celestia_


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 5

_This is unedited as I am void of an editor but it has been proof read. I need an editor so if you'd like to, please notify me. You helped me a lot. I do not own My Little Pony. All MLP stuff is owned by Hasbro, The Hub, and the awesomely talented Lauren Faust. I own Chaos as my OC. I hope y'all like the story. This chapter is gonna be kinda violent so hold on to your seats…and your monocles *holds onto silver monocle*. Enjoy! _

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

The sun rose once again in Equestria, ushering in a new day for Chaos. He remembered all the joy he felt from last night, with everypony accepting him into town and becoming his friends. The day began slowly for him but picked up after he ate breakfast. He had a rather interesting discussion with Twilight and Spike about Ponyville's history. He was very happy and relaxed as they talked. He ran a claw thru his mane and dirt puffed up and made a small mist that descended on the back of his neck. He chuckled slightly.

"Wow, that's a lot of dirt. I'm gonna go shower." He said, leaving the kitchen. He ducked his head back around the corner and nervously chuckled. "And by the way where's the shower at?" Twilight chuckled.

"Upstairs, second door on the left." With a quick thanks he flew up the stairs, easily finding his desire. He closed the door behind him and tucked himself into the shower, letting the hot water soothe his serpentine body. As he began to scrub his tail with some soap, Twilight and Spike were talking about him.

"I don't know Twilight, I still this Discord, or Chaos, is still a bit shady," said the little purple dragon.

"Relax, Spike. It's not Discord; he just looks like him…a lot. Besides, nothing gives me reason to be cautious about him anymore. He seems like a good pony." Twilight said, very much so pleased with Chaos' behavior. Suddenly the room lit up with a bright light and a ZAP, then the light faded away.

"You may think that, my young student, but Discord is very deceiving," said a soft but stern motherly voice from behind her . Her mentor, Princess Celestia stood behind her, standing over her protectively. Twilight smiled up to her mentor and softly nuzzled into the Princess' pastel white fur.

"Well no offense Princess, but it seems Discord has changed. He's really docile and such a gentlestallion now. Maybe he bumped his head or something," said Twilight, making circles above her head with her hoof and rolling her eyes around wildly. She wished deeply to reason with her mentor, but she noticed her mentor's demeanor to be nothing short of angry and very agitated.

"I will decide that for myself, Twilight. It's not that I don't believe you; it's just that I don't trust him. By the way, where is he?" Princess Celestia said with a slightly hurried tone.

"Well…..ummm…he's in the shower right now," Twilight said blushing and feeling very awkward.

"Oh," Celestia said, now slightly flustered. "Well then, I guess we will wait then." Celestia and Twilight talked for a little while, killing time. The door to the bathroom creaked open. Celestia's ear cocked back, hearing the slight noise. She stood up immediately and gazed nervously at the small bit of the bathroom that she could see from downstairs. She feared that it could be Discord. The two used to be close friends when she and Luna were foals…but what he had done to Luna; creating that….thing….she feared what else he could do to her subjects and Equestria. 'If he could create that abomination, what else could he do?' As Chaos walked out of the bathroom after his refreshing shower, the first thing Celestia saw of him was his antler and horn. Her face paled. 'He's back…it can't be…I've got to get rid of him….for good.' Her soft features hardened, her white fur turning a golden red in anger. Her fury exploded, much like the one when Chaos was born.

Twilight was scared. Standing next to her mentor, she had never seen her this mad or never loving. Her mentor, metaphorical mother, and closest friend went from motherly to being enraged with fury. Celestia's horn glowed a black and gray mist, with black arcs cascading around it. Her eyes went pitch black and she fired a huge bolt of hate magic at him. The bolt struck the rail of the balcony, disintegrating it to ash. Chaos jumped back in fear his ears ringing at the concussive sound of the magic. He looked down at a somewhat familiar alicorn pony that was visibly furious with Twilight Sparkle yelling something at them. It didn't matter as she blasted another bolt at him. He dodged quickly, but just barely. It grazed his lion paw and exploded against the wall. He quickly shot down the stairs and out the door. A raging Celestia, with dark sinister magic cracking around her horn, flew after him.

"CHAOS, YOU ABOMINATION! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY THAT YOU WERE BORN INTO THIS WORLD!" Celestia yelled in her Royal Canterlot Voice. It was brutal on his ears and he waivered slightly in his fleeing. Bursts and bolts of black magic whizzed past and over him. Celestia was Tartarus bent on destroying Chaos and his entire existence. He dodged the attacks, fearing greatly for his life. But when she used her Royal Canterlot Voice, he recognized the tone and who it was: his Aunt Celestia. He remembered how brutally she had treated him as a baby. One time, when Luna left him in her care for a minute, she had hit him multiple times before bucking his tiny frame clear across the room, into the wall. She **HATED** him.

'I need to get out of here…fast!' He thought to himself. He thought of a spot that he would climb up to as a child to find solitude. He was scorded by his mother for being so foolish for going up there without a jacket. After that, he always wore a jacket when going up there. He concentrated his magic, its amber colored power crackling around his snaggletooth. Celestia could sense he was building up magic, and a large amount. She yelled loudly and blasted another bolt at him. The huge black mass of the magic spell barreled towards Chaos. Chaos wasn't fast enough and the spell hit him square in his back. But as it passed through where he would have been, he was no longer there.

_**In the mountains overlooking Canterlot…**_

In a flash of brilliant amber color, Chaos materialized about 20 or so feet over the csnowy cliff. The magic that hit him propelled him forward, face first into the snow. He skid on his face for a few feet, coming face to face with the edge of the cliff. He screamed in pain as he raised his face out of the snow. His face burned from the white wash, but there was a much more intense pain in his back. He craned his neck around to see that both his wings where burned badly. He cried in pain as gritted his teeth as he ever so painfully, outstretched his wings. His Pegasus wing was blackened, most of its feathers half gone or entirely gone. His bat wing was worse off. It no longer was a wing, with all of the bat wing fabric gone. Now it was just an extra appendage with four thin bony fingers wrapped in 2nd degree burned flesh.

The combined smell of the burnt flesh and feathers was appauling, causing Chaos to wretch a few times. He wanted to cool the burning sensation of the burns and slowly laid back, holing the snow would help ease the pain. As he laid back, he screamed out again in pain, the ice cold temperature of the snow touching and rubbing against his exposed and burning flesh. He leaned back up carefully, and cried heavily. He began to check the rest of his body over. Most of his mane was burnt off and his tail tuft was gone. His back fur was burnt and nearly gone, and felt like it was too close to a fire.

He had remembered reading about a healing spell in that guide he read at the Library. He concentrated through the pain to repair most of his minor burns and scrapes. He slowly sat down at the cliff edge, his mismatched feet hanging over the edge. Tears streamed down his muzzle as he looked down on his birthplace of Canterlot. He watched through teary eyes all the unicorns and Pegasi move about in the city busily. The cold, high-altitude wind wrapped around him and made him shudder.

"Mom was right. You do need a jacket up here." He created a thick, bushy, weather defying coat and put an arm in. He gritted in pain as the jacket, although warm and smooth, rubbed against his still very sensitive and exposed flesh. 'I had finally found a place that I could live happily. Why is it when everything is finally going right, everything goes wrong in a split second?' He continued crying, looking at the city, realizing that he was so close to home, yet he'd probably never set foot there ever again.

"Mother! If you can hear me, please, SAVE ME!" Chaos yelled at the top of his lungs down and across Equestria. An amber colored tear formed and fell from his muzzle down towards Canterlot. It fell down, down, down, freezing in midair, maintaining its teardrop shape and fell upon the nose of the Princess of the Night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 6

_Yay! My editor has reappeared. Magic. I think Twi needs to learn how to do that. Anyways, thank you to Dragonz-Wrath from . You helped me a lot. I do not own My Little Pony. All MLP stuff is owned by Hasbro, The Hub, and the awesomely talented Lauren Faust. I own Chaos as my OC and Jetstream and Starling as secondary OC's. If you have and questions, comments or concerns, please leave me a note. Enjoy! _

_**One hour earlier…**_

The royal guards stood outside the throne room, listening to a muffled conversation take place for about two and a half hours now.

"Hey Jetstream?"

"Yeah Starling?"

"I wonder what's going on in there. The princess must really be getting into the conversation."

"You got that right, Star. I wonder what they're even arguing about."

_**Inside the throne room…**_

"Dear sister, please reconsider thou's judgment. If it is Discord, let us handle him," Princess Luna said pleadingly

"Yes and you can handle him?" Princess Celestia said, looking beside her to her sister. "What happened the last time you were with him alone?" She said to her sister. Luna's gaze looked down and away.

"Good, now I will go and meet this somepony and confront them." She said commandingly, not directed at her sister. She looked over to see Luna beginning to cry. Her heart softened and she embraced her younger sister with her wing.

"Dear sister, I'm sorry for my words. I'm just….how do I say this….̴"

"Thou doesn't like to contemplate thine idea of us and Discord meeting up again. We understand. We shall take our leave," Luna said dejected, getting out from under her wing and exiting the throne room through a back room. She walked through the castle halls, thinking of Discord. He had loved her, truly loved her. He loved all she had created when otherponies were scared of it. Discord had especially loved her nights. He understood how misunderstood both she and her works were. His works were misunderstood more, although they were as harmless as Luna's night. Discord had only ever tried to have fun with his magic. He never harmed anyone and all he wanted was to create a little bit of fun and happiness and break away from monotonous life.

But even in all the good he wished to spread, he still offended Celestia somehow. But seeing as he's the Element of chaos, and Celestia the spirit of harmony, it was evident there would be a rivalry. Celestia could never see the good in Discord's magic. But Luna could. Luna walked about the castle, before returning to her room. It was a dark blue room, elegant and mysterious in feeling. The drapery was purple and midnight blue, with a shiny grey blue trimming on the furniture and cloth. She walked across her night-like room to her bookshelf, looking for one in particular.

"Night Time Stories, Mysteries of the Night, ohhh there it is: "_The Reign of Anarchy,"_ The Lunar Princess said, levitating the book towards her. She opened it and the inside was carved out to create a hiding spot for things. In the compartment, there sat a piece of stone and newspaper clipping of what looked like Chaos on them. She turned it slightly and it was Discord's stone snaggletooth.

"Oh Discord, I miss you so much. Recently, Tia got a letter from Twilight." Luna said happily to the stone. "And in the letter, Twilight had somepony came to the Library. She said she looked like you! I think we may have found Chaos, Dissy. Now just to find him." She kissed the stone. It wasn't cold like stone usually is, it was warm like a body. She closed the book and put it away, then head out to the Royal Gardens.

Princess Luna slowly clopped through the Royal Canterlot Gardens. She peers at the flowers and all the beautiful colors around her. She was melancholy; relaxed and happy by the serenity of the garden surrounding her, and saddened at the fact that she couldn't meet this new somepony in Ponyville. Her mind drifted off a little as she walked. She ended up in front of the labyrinth. A few statues stood around the front including an empty pedestal. She knew right where she was. This was Discord's final resting place. A tear dropped off her muzzle and she sniffled. She patted the pedestal with her hoof and continued on her way.

"Mother…hear…..Save Me!" A voice from seemingly nowhere rang out.

"Huh?" She said looking around. She couldn't find the source and continued to walk. As she walked something fell and hit her right on her nose.

"Oww!" She said as it hit her nose. She backed up and looked down for the invasive object. She spotted its soft amber color against the vibrant green of the grass. She picked it up with her magic, analyzing it. The object was what looked like a perfectly frozen teardrop. She thought for a moment and it clicked. She looked up and her eyes widened to look up as high as she could. On top of the cliff face she saw something move. It colors blended into the gray-purple rock but all she could see were a pair of feet. She was concerned and intrigued at this figure, being all the way up there. Chaos wept at the top of the cliff. His crying turned to sniffling as he calmed down. He turned himself around and stood. He looked out at Canterlot and most of Equestria. He conjured a bit of magic and teleported away.

Princess Luna watched the figure move and then a flash of light. She looked back at the tear, confused about the color. She concentrated her magic on it, and found that the tear was pure magic! She was baffled at this anomaly. 'What kind of unicorn could do this advanced of magic?' She sat back on her haunches and thought hard. She remembered an old spell. It used a sort of time spell. The spell would attach to the residual magic and turn back time, to see where it came from. She executed the spell, watching it play back time. She watched it go up and through the air, back to the somepony it came from. As soon as she saw Chaos' face, she gasped in shock and dropped the teardrop.

"He's back…He's really back!" Princess Luna yelled out. She was giddier than a foal and more excited than Rainbow Dash meeting the Wonderbolts. She trotted around happily before teleporting to the top of the cliff to see if he was still there. The snow was packed down where he had been sitting. The snow was reddened with blood. 'Oh no. He's injured,' she thought, fearing for her son. She sighed and teleported back to the Gardens. She looked around where she stood, finding the tear near her rear right hoof. She brought it to her with magic, then teleported to her room. She rushed "_The Rule of Anarchy_" book to her again, opening it. She briefly looked at all the newspapers from across Equestria. She had followed his supposed trail from Manehattan to Appaloosa, all across the country.. She sighed with brief resignation before placing the tear into the book and closing it. She was happy he was very near, and even more excited to find out that he was so close. Chaos, though, was sitting on the other side of the spectrum.

Chaos teleported to the Everfree Forest, right to where he slept that first night. He shivered badly from the cold, even with the jacket. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but the skin was still sensitive. He slowly peeled away the jacket, crying out in agony as the skin that had regrown into the jacket was stripped off of the tender flesh. He tossed the jacket away in anger, unable to do anything for his back. He looked around momentarily and began slowly moving, trying to find a better and hopefully softer place to sleep the night. His exposed back began to bleed after a few minutes of walking, the exposed blood vessels leaking their cargo. He stumbled and waivered in his step from time to time, his balance and vision beginning to go askew. He stumbled a few more minutes. He gripped a nearby tree, holding it close as he tried to stay upright. He slowly slipped down the tree, his muzzle bouncing on the side as he slipped further and further into nothingness. As his vision faded, he could make out black and white legs through the blur. One of the legs looked golden-like but he could see that they were moving closer to him. As the rest of his body gave out, the hooves stopped in front of him. He sighed gently and he fainted. Zecora looked down at him with curiosity.

"How odd it is to find one of you out here, this late in the night. But to me it seems you've been in one mess of a fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 7

_Hey, Chaos here. I hope all you bronies and pegasisters are enjoying the story. It's a lot of work copying my writing from paper to digital. After this chapter I am taking a break from the stories because I got end of semester exams to worry about and I got Christmas break. If I can, I might type up a chapter or two with on vacation. Thank you to Dragonz-Wrath from . You helped me a lot. I do not own My Little Pony. All MLP stuff is owned by Hasbro, The Hub, and the awesomely talented Lauren Faust. I own Chaos as my OC and Jetstream and Starling as secondary OC's. If you have and questions, comments or concerns, please leave me a note. Enjoy! _

"This is speech"

'This is thought'

Chaos awoke face down on a small bed. His rear half draped over the edge of the bed and slumped on the floor is a squiggly pile. 'Wait what?! I don't remember falling asleep on a bed.' Chaos pushed himself up, looking at his surroundings. He was in what looked like a fully wooden equine sized room. From what he could tell the room was built inside a tree and it was rather eerie. A simple manitore skin hung in the doorframe, acting as a door. A small shrunk sat along the wall along with a rather large mirror hung on the wall. He stretched his back and groaned, hearing a few pops and wincing at the slight discomfort from his wings. He sat up slowly, his equilibrium coming back to him. He looked down at the soft bed to find it was covered with the furs of animals. He grimace at the thought of the animals dying but was comforted by the fact that what they gave up, keep him comfy and cozy.

He pushed up and stood. He waited for a moment, and walked to the mirror. He turned around and looked at his wings and back. His bat wing was covered in a slime-like goop, wrapped in small vine-like things. When he poked the strange mass, it flexed against his lion finger, kind of like Jello. And his pegasus wing was black…and the black was moving! He looked closer to find the black color was actually bugs. Thousands of bugs crawling on his wing. A cold shiver went down his back and he shivered. He was about to swat them off when a voice spoke up.

"Stop! Do not interfere with their work. Just see what is beyond their murk." Chaos looked up to see a zebra in front the doorway of the room. She was striped black and white, a somewhat stern face. She had four gold hoops on her front leg and a few on her neck as well. She had a few gold earrings in one of her ears as well. Her mane looked like a Mohawk and it was striped as well, just like her coat. Her cutie mark looked like an inward leading swirl with dots following the line inward. Chaos returned his attention to his wing and pushed a few aside with a lion finger. The bright cyan color of his wing shone through the opening, before being swallowed up again by the other bugs clinging to it. He was baffled by the bug's work and looked back to the zebra, raising and eyebrow questioningly.

"They are Phoenix bugs, to burnt things they cling; they feed off the burnt parts and all of such thing. They turn it to ash, and consume the remains. Then fix it and return it to normal, by their delicacy they cause little strain," the zebra said to him in a moderate African accent as she leaves through the door flap.

"Thank you, miss." Chaos said humbly. He was happy someone was helping him.

"You are welcome my friend draconequus, for a while afraid I was that your spirit may have left us." The zebra said in reply.

"Come, come. Take a seat. You look famished, you need to eat," she said again, opening the flop to reveal another room with a table and a few chairs in it. He slowly followed her into the room. A few masks hung upon the walls, along with numerous shelves, each holding various bottles, jarred herbs, old books, and stacks of old papers. A small cellar door was near the wall, probably leading to an under-tree cold cave. He padded to the table and coiled himself up, forgoing the chair and sat patiently as the zebra went to a different room through another door flap. The room smelled of cloves and some other herb, making him feel uneasy, yet it had the slight feeling of home to it. A few minutes later, the mare came back through the door flap with a plate of haybrowns in one hoof and a bowl of salad of carrots and other minor fruits on her head. She set the plate of haybrowns down in front of Chaos. She walked to the other side of the small table and set her salad down in front of herself. She smiled at him and he smiled back before they both began to eat.

"You know, I never got your name," Chaos said softly, eating the haybrowns.

"Many names through my life, I've been called. But Zecora is my name, that is above all. Now what is your name, for you I pray tell. So that I may know you as well," Zecora said, taking a small drink from her cup.

"Chaos," he said back happily. They continued eating and he helped Zecora clean the plate and bowl.

"Umm Zecora… I noticed you have a number of books and papers? Do you have anything on magic?" Chaos asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Chaos' mind wound back to Aunt Celestia's rampage at him. 'I've got to be better prepared to protect myself if that happens again.'

"I do not know, I may have too many a book, but if you want to make sure, we can definitely look." He nodded and they began looking. A few minutes later, Zecora and Chaos found a huge, thick encyclopedia on magic. Chaos levitated it down with a shine in his eyes. As soon as the spine of the encyclopedia touched to floor, he opened it and began reading and studying defensive and reflecting spells for a while. He had cozied himself into a spring again, with the encyclopedia on the floor in front of him. He was joyful and very involved into the texts, shuffling his wings. He winced at his bat wing as it still hurt from inside the gel.

"Hey, Miss Zecora? What is this stuff on my bat wing?"

"That is a slime I found in the Froggy Bottom Bog, its healing ability, very strong. But with your injury, the regrowth will be long." She says softly, standing over her big cauldron. With her answer and some comfort, he returned to reading for a few more hours. 'Wow. I feel so much like Twilight…I miss Twilight,' he thought, audibly sighing.

"How long do you think it will take for my wing to heal with this stuff?" He asked her, looking up from the book.

"Seeing how bad it was when you were first in a daze, it may be about a few days. Well, the sun is gone and the night is here. I am going to bed. Good night my dear. Oh. Also, do not fear where to lay your head, for where awoke you is your bed." She said, leaving to her own room. He wished her good night back and sighed, rubbing his mismatched eyes. They burned with anger from not blinking for so long. But he was happy. He had learned so much magic. He closed the book, leaving a small tab in the encyclopedia before paw to keep his spot. He slowly uncoiled and went to his bed, laying as much of his long body on the bed as possible. With a soft "Good Night" to his distant mother, he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 8

Hey, Chaos here. I hope all you bronies and pegasisters had a great Hearth's Warming and Christmas day. So me and my editor thought you guys might like this chapter. Thank you to Dragonz-Wrath from . You helped me a lot. This is an uneditted chapter so if you see mistakes and such, please tell me. I do not own My Little Pony. All MLP stuff is owned by Hasbro, The Hub, and the awesomely talented Lauren Faust. I own Chaos as my OC and Jetstream and Starling as secondary OC's. If you have and questions, comments or concerns, please leave me a note. Enjoy!

P.S. 2 hooves = 1 foot tall

Chaos walked through the Canterlot Castle, looking at all the stained glass, the sun shining through. The colors of the glass painting themselves onto the marble floors of the elegant throne room. A few showed simple scenes, such as one that depicted Celestia and Luna circling around a yin-yang sign, containing a sun on Celestia's side and a cresent moon on the other side. Chaos smiled; he missed this place. Even though this place brought back some painful memories, home is where the heart is. He continued to walk across the pristine marble floor, observing the glass pictures. As he saw each of them, one caught his eye. It contained a few ponies, looking to be in some kind of misery, and an odd creature looking down on them with an angry look. Chaos stopped and moved closer to the picture to look at it better. He could tell the ponies were not happy and seem to be diswraught about something.

"Hmm.." Chaos said, tracing the lines around each of the ponies circles to thier origins. The strings attached to a control-type X rods, which were placed under the creature. He looked at the creature's eye and a chill ran down his spine, his fur sticking on end. Its body was very straight lined and long, with a red tail, what looked like a dragon leg and a horse leg, a paw of some type and a claw as well. It had a blue wing as well. The body was angular, mainly because the glass-making ponies had a fairly hard time making rounded or curves with glass. The creature was a dull orange for a body, except for the red tail, mismatched legs and arms, and yellow neck and head. The eyes were a eggnog-y yellow (couldnt think of a better way to describe it). Chaos was baffled by the look of the creature, his own frame, contorting as he eyed it closely.

"What are you?" He said, running his paw through his small goatee.

"Well for starters, I am you and you are me." Chaos' eyes go wide in surprise, not expecting to hear a voice at all, especially a male one. Chaos turned around quickly, confused. No one was there. Chaos looked down the length of the throne room to see if there was anypony, but nopony was there. He could have sworn that somepony had said it from right behind him. Chaos looked up to see if a pegasus or somepony was hovering above but nothing was there. As Chaos turned back to the glass, he spotted a black hindquarter and blue tail turn down a corridor across the way. He turned back toward the corridor and ran as fast as he could to catch whoever pony it was. He was going so fast that when he turned the corner, he gouged the marble with his dragon foot as chipped the floor with his hoof too. When he left, he didn't notice the creature in the stained glass was gone. As he turned the corner, he saw a dull blue hoof turn another corner. Chaos knew those features, so familiar. But he couldn't place the tail on the pony.

He ran after the hoof and down the hall, turning the corner as well. Doors lined the halls, all of them looking to be open. Chaos could hear the sound of hooves against marble as they ran. He ran down the hall as well, peering into the open doors. They were in the Royal Guard's Wing by the look of the organized roos, each containing a set of dark or golden armor on a mannequin pony (depending on which Princesses they were assigned to) and a simple bed. As he passed the fourth or fifth door on the right, he cold have sworn he saw his mother, the Princess of the Night, standing where the mannequin pony covered in armor should have been, staring at him as he passed. He skid to a halt, chips of marble flying up as he slid. He went back and looked into the room, only to find a mannequin with dark armor on it. He eyes it suspiciously. Something was up.

"Ok what is happening here? What's going on?" he said aloud, thuroughly confused and beginning to feel paranoid, running a claw across and through his bristly mane.

"Well time is going on and what's happening is you are searching for what you are seeing, but what's going to happen is your going to be searching for what you cannot see," the voice says, sounding as though it should be coming from something right next to Chaos. Chaos whirls around again; nopony there. Chaos scratches his beard, thinking about what the voice said.

"That makes no sense at all," Chaos says, baffled by the words.

"Now what fun is there in making sense?" The voice says, in a sarcastic tone, followed by a laugh. Chaos was through with the chase. He for one, couldn't find whoever pony it was in the halls and two, was confused by the voice. Giving up, Chaos walked back to the throne room. As he was making his way back to the throne room, Chaos watched a red tail with a white tuff of fur go into one of the Royal Guard rooms and the door close behind it. Chaos quickly darted to the door, figuring he had the perp caught. He opened the door and ran in, only to find himself in the Royal Gardens. He did a double take, looking back to find there was no hallway or even a room behind him. He stood near the entrance of the labyrinth. Chaos looked to the sky, finding that the sun was justover the ever-so-distant horizon. He loved the Garden. This was his little slice of heaven when he lived in the Palace; his private getaway from his Aunt and his place of relaxation. He walked around the Garden, seeing all the beautiful colors of the flowers. As the sun dipped a little lower and time passed, Chaos came to the statue grounds nearby.

"Starswirl the Bearded, Clover the Clever," he said, observing the grey statues of the famous ponies, reading the plaques.

"Who's this?' he said, looking at a rather interesting and somewhat familiar somepony. The somepony looked to be the same on from the stained glass picture in the throne room. The more Chaos looked at the grey, lifeless statue, the more he realized he looked just like it; this somepony was another draconequus. He looked down at the plaque.

"Dis..cord...Discord?" He said intrigued. As the bottom of the sun touched the horizon.

"Yes?" The voice from before said. Chaos looked up at the statue, but it was the same. Chaos was angry now. He turned around and put his back to the statue, backing up to the pedestal's edge.

"Ok, I'm done with your games. This is getting really annoying. Show yourself you coward," he said boldly, angry.

"Is that the way your mother taught you to say hi to somepony?" the voice said as a yellow eagle claw rested on Chaos' right shoulder. Chaos shoved the claw off and jumped forward, tripping on a small jutting rock and falling. Chaos caught himself in time and landed softly, his claw and paw absorbing the impact. Chaos coughed as the dust kicked up around him. He caught his breath and turned over to face the somepony. On the pedestal stood the draconequus. the same exact one from the stained glass. Discord. The only differences were his neck and head fur was gray and his body fur was brown. Chaos was so baffled he responded to the question the draconequus asked.

"No. No that's not," he said in a trance-like state, awe-struck. This was too weird. Discord hopped down from his pedestal and walked a few steps to Chaos.

"You shouldn't be on the ground, you know. You'll get dirty," Discord said helping him up with a paw. Chaos accepted his paw with his own, standing up in front of Discord. Discord towered over him. Discord was probably 24 hooves tall compared to Chaos' 14 hooves. Chaos was stupified.

'Who is this guy? And why does he look like me?' Chaos thought to himself

"To answer your questions," Discord said, seeming to read Chaos'mind, "I am Discord, god of chaos and the element of disharmony. And on the contrary, my blue friend, [i]you[/i] look like me." Discord twirled his eagle claw in a circle and a red snowcone appeared in his claw.

"Snow cone?" Discord asked Chaos. Chaos shook his head, still dumbfounded. Discord shrugged and licked the snow cone, before eating the entire thing it once, cone and all. To Chaos, Discord seemed very laid back and carefree, and his title fit his persone. Discord looked to Chaos, smiling at him, his snaggle tooth visible.

"Like father like son, huh?" Discord said, chuckling softly.

"Wait, what?" Chaos said, caught off guard by the comment. Discord didn't seem to acknowledge the question as he looked to the horizon, the last bit of the sun falling below the horizon. Discord grinned and looked back to Chaos smiling almost mischeviously.

"Well, looks like your time's running down here. Better wake up son. Hope to see ya soon my very anacratic child," Discord said, waving his son good-bye with a paw. Chaos' lower body began to become a mist as a invisible wind blew it away, his body slowly falling away from the bottom up. Chaos had so many questions to ask, things he wanted to understand, to make sense of. Chaos tried to speak but his words were silent as he faded into the wind, leaving Discord, who sat on the edge of his pedestal, waving good-bye and smiling.

As the mist swirled in the wind it grouped together and popped with a bright flash of light. Discord turned from the brightness, shielding his eyes. As the light dies away and Discord looked back, the Princess of the Night stood in its place. Princess Luna stared at Discord, her expression void, and Discord stared back, his expression bemused. Neither moved. The silence was broke as Luna ran at full gallop to Discord, smiling happily. Discord smiled big as well and met her in the middle. As they met, Discord picked her up and spun around, and they kissed like a newlywed couple. Luna wrapped her forehooves around his neck, holding him close, her barrel to his chest. They slowed down and stopped, breaking their kiss and hugging.

"It has been too long a time since we've seen thou, dear husband," Luna said happily, nuzzling his neck.

"I unfortunately must agree with you, my dearest Lulu. But I'm glad that a long time isn't forever, Discord said, smiling down at his love. They held each other close as the sky turned from its orange and magenta sky to its nighttime violet, never letting go. The let go of their hug to look into each others eyes, Luna's shedding tears of joy. Discord kissed them away, kissing her softly before looking to the horizon.

"The morning has come though, my dear," Discord said looking back down to Luna sadly, wishing their time together was longer. Luna looked down, saddened as well. Discord picked up her chin, smiling at her.

"Don't fret, I'm right here." Discord held his wife close to his heart, wishing this could last forever. "Besides, I'll always be in your dreams. Always." Luna smiled and sat back up, looking into his yellow and red eyes.

"Then we shall see thee tomorrow night we return to the dreamworld. I love you so much, Discord," she said, jumping up and kissing him softly, wrapping her hoover behind his horn and antler to keep her up there. He kissed her back with joy. He grabbed her softly as they broke the kiss, setting her down next to him. He got up and hovered in front of her, his paw holding the underside of her chin.

"And I love you Luna. Good morning," he said softly, smiling at her. The landscape around the Princess faded slowly and she smiled, a tear going down her muzzle as Discord faded from in front of her. Luna closed her eyes softly and reopened them. She laid in her bed in her chamber, staring at the ceiling as she laid on her back. She sighed softly and smiled, the meeting still in the front of her mind.

"'Tis a new day for us. We should go and visit Twilight." Luna rose from her bed, intent on having a surprisingly wonderful day. She only hoped the same for her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 9

_Hey, Merry Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve day to everypony! It's Chaos here. I hope all you bronies and pegasisters are still reading the series. Well, over the Christmas break I decided I should type up the rest of the chapters I still have on paper. I'm still only 2/3 of the way done with the paper copies, so please, bear with me. Thank you to Dragonz-Wrath from as my editor. You definitely help me a lot and help me catch my stupid mistakes. I do not own My Little Pony. Hasbro, The Hub, and the awesomely talented Lauren Faust own all MLP stuff. I own Chaos as my OC, with Jetstream and Starling as secondary OC's. If you have and questions, comments or concerns, please leave me a note. Enjoy! _

"This is speech"

'This is thought'

Light broke through the window in the bedroom, Celestia's sun warming up the large mound under the covers. Chaos grumbled as he fought the covers to get out of the monkey's fist of a knot of covers that he weaved himself into during the night. He finally broke out of the cacophony and yawned. He didn't wanna get up yet. 'Why in Faust's' sake am I up so early?' He remembered a strange dream from last night and an equally strange somepony. 'Wow that was a weird dream. Son? Wait, what?' He brushed off the thought. He could worry about it later when he had time to do so. He went through his normal morning routine of stretches before looking at his wings again. He peered at his pegasus wing, to find that it was back to its bright cyan blue color. He looked around for the Phoenix bugs, only to find them cuddling together in a small pile on his bed stand. He opened it and all his feathers were there. He looked at his bat wing and saw some of the wing fabric was back near the side. He smiled. 'Zecora was right. She really does know her remedies.' He sat up and looked around briefly before getting up and exited the room.

"Zecora? Hello?" he said, searching through the arboreal abode. However, Zecora was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm," he said, curling his lower lip out in mock surprise. He created another breakfast plate of haycakes and ate them with diligence. Although it was such a simple breakfast, it was by far his favorite. He could remember as a kid that he had never liked the big, extravagant breakfasts when he lived in Canterlot Castle with his mom. Luna had always tried to get her little bundle of crazy to eat salad or a fruit bowl. Chaos would only scramble out of his high chair and run, only to return dragging a small plate of haycakes behind him from the servant's breakfast table. The first time he did, a servant unicorn by the name of Jetstream came in after him, thinking Chaos was stealing. As soon as Jetstream saw where he was, he dropped to kneel in reverence, apologizing. Aunt Celestia told him it was ok. 'Come to think of it, Aunty made him a part of her Royal Guard that day.' Chaos continued to eat haycakes. He wouldn't have anything else if he didn't have to.

He finished his breakfast and wished the plate and silverware away, poofing them both away. As he was walking to the front door to search outside for Zecora, he glanced at the nearby window. To his horror, Princess Celestia was outside, talking to Zecora! He ducked his head away, fearing he'd been seen. He wanted to listen in, to figure out what was happening. He pulled on the end of his ear, and like a weird magic trick, it stretched out. He bent his extended ear, now listening periscope, out the bottom of the window to listen in.

"But my beloved princess, why are you so intent on finding this one subject? Is it a matter of emergency or simply personal, I pray please tell me direct," Zecora said, worry and curiosity evident in her words.

"It is both, Zecora. None the less, have you seen a draconequus named Chaos?" Celestia said, slightly agitated.

"A draconequus? This is an interesting search indeed. But I'm willing to oblige myself to help, if you need." Under Zecora's cool composure, she was nervous, trying to keep Chaos' whereabouts a secret.

"I thank you for your willingness to help but I must decline your offer. You didn't answer my question though. Have you seen it?" Princess Celestia said, becoming slightly suspicious of the zebra. Celestia had met with a few frightened someponies yesterday after her bout of rage. They had seen her nephew enter into the forest earlier in the night. She had searched for him throughout the night. She found a jacket earlier in her search and it was stained with his matted blood and some fur. She followed his tracks for a while but they vanished at a certain point. From there she checked everywhere except Zecora's home. She loathed Chaos, but not enough to barge into somepony's home searching for him. She had enough decency in her to wait until the homeowner was awake to do anything. Princess Celestia noticed the zebra's fear when she spoke and decided to act. Her horned glowed its golden hew as the princess tried to break into Zecora's mind to extract what she wanted, instead of asking.

"I have not helped such a being princess, I've seen nothing new." Zecora put a hoof to her head, wincing slightly before continuing, "Oh my head, give me a moment to compose myself, please I implore you." The headache was brutal and she groaned as it seemed to worsen. Zecora knelt down in agony, holding her head with both front hooves. Zecora looked up to see the princess in total concentration on her, with Celestia's horn glowing as well. She gasped audibly, thinking that Princess Celestia was magically scanning her home for Chaos. She was afraid for Chaos; she could see through the Princess of the Day's façade. She slowly and wobbly rose back up onto all four hooves.

"Forgive me princess, I have made my choice, I harbor no hate. But I believe my friend should have a voice in deciding his fate," Zecora said to the alicorn superior. She quickly turned and despite the earsplitting headache, bucked the princess in the face. The princess, too concentrated on the spell at hand, was caught off-guard. She lost her bearings; the spell dropping away as the princess back legs seemed to go haywire. She stumbled back and fell onto her hocks with a dazed and an 'I'm off in subspace' glazed look in her purple eyes. As Zecora watched the Princess fall and the spell time out, her headache immediately went away.

Zecora wasted no time, rushing back inside to find a scared and spooked Chaos on the ceiling, fear evident on his face. Chaos knew he'd been found, by Celestia no less. He saw Zecora and rushed down to her, panicking.

"Zecora! What do I do?" Chaos said, gripping her shoulder with a claw fearfully.

"I'm sorry my friend, but your location she somehow knows. She is clever and crafty, and her magic is as powerful as Applejack's apple-bucking blows. Please hurry! Run east of this place! But beware, do not go west, for you'll run into a foul and unfriendly race. Look for the mountain, you'll find it with ease. But to get out of the Everfree will not be a breeze," Zecora said, making sure here instructions were clear enough for him. Chaos nodded and quickly wrapped her in a huge hug, his claw and paw wrapping around her neck and lifting her up in the embrace.

"Thank you so much, Zecora. For everything," he says, as she hugs him back. They embrace for a second or two before Zecora speaks up.

"You're welcome Chaos. Your time to leave is past due. Go quickly, before the Princess comes to." Chaos nods and lets go of her, running out of the door on all fours. Meanwhile, Celestia's double vision was blurred, her sensitive ears still ringing. She swayed slightly side to side, her balance off, making her look slightly drunk. Through her heavily impaired vision she tried to watch her surroundings, trying to make out the hazed and mind melting shapes and colors of the world around her. Her vision slowly began to regain its single vision and the blurriness too. As she regained single sight, a blurry form of blue colors shot across Celestia's field of view as she swayed. She quickly blasted a bolt of magic, her horn cracking black magic again. Chaos ducked his back, sheltering his wings as the magic crashed against a nearby boulder. Celestia stood uneasily and galloped after him, her steps out of synch, causing her gallop in a drunken stupor until she regained her balance.

As the adrenaline and blood pumped faster in Celestia, she developed a mind-splitting headache from the kick. But she didn't care. It hurt like Tartarus but nothing was going stop her from getting Chaos. She charged the hatred magic again and fired at him again. The bolt zoomed by his left side, hitting a tree, causing it to explode near the trunk, splintering its lower half to bits. Chaos was hit on his left side by a fair amount of splinters, lightly yelping in pain, his left ear flattening at the concussive sound. His eardrum ruptured and began to bleed. Celestia was effected as well, splinters hitting her chest and neck, with a scattered few on her side. Celestia too was deafened but was better off than Chaos.

Chaos quickly stood to his hind legs, gripping his ear with a claw. He brought his claw down to see his red blood covering its flat blue, making it look purple. Chaos ran as hard as he could, his dragon foot cleating and clawing the soil as his hoof cupped into it, propelling him forward at a decent speed. But Celestia was gaining fast, her four angry, hell-bent hooves against his dragon claw and hoof. Chaos couldn't fly, his bat wing was still healing. He charged his magic and flash teleported further ahead, trying to put some distance between him and Princess Celestia. Celestia in turn, pounded her hooves harder into the soil, driving herself forward to catch up to him as quick as possible, trying to hit him with bolt of magic as she went. She fired bolt after bolt at him, most of them missing. Chaos would turn around from time to time, putting up a weak shield spell to deflect the shot. The shot would miss, bouncing off the curved surface at a tangent while the shield would shatter into shards. He fired a few spells back at here to try and slow her down but Celestia would defect them with the black crackling magic. He was tiring quickly as he had to evade her blasts, deflect her blasts, run away from here, and battle the terrain. He quickly lost his bearings, turning to his left, finding himself in a dead end pocket of rocks near the base of the mountain. Chaos gritted his teeth, realizing his foul up. He turned around to go back, only to have a comet of black magic shoot right towards his head. He had only a split second to turn his body sideways and his neck to the right as the blast seared off part of his mane. He slipped and fell to the ground rubbing the back of his neck into the dirt, trying to kill the insane amount of heat in his fur from the blast. As he slowly got up, Celestia stood a few paces away, ready to charge at him in her widened stance. She stood in the opening of the pocket, blocking his only escape.

"Will you come quietly?" Celestia asked, sore tired and still very angry. Her horn continued to glow black, charged with hateful magic, magical electricity crackling and arching around it.

"Will you stop attacking me and let me be? What have I ever done to you?" Chaos snapped back, speaking louder than normal because of his hearing impairment and panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"You have forever ruined my life. You ruined your mother's life you worthless foal," she spat at him, Chaos flinching at a lie that he took at true. Celestia continued, "Now she's hated by everyone, even more, and barely ever leaves the Palace. She barely eats, she doesn't talk, she doesn't sleep; all because of you, you abomination. You were the worst thing to happen to her," she said, sealing the envelope of her metaphorical letter of hateful lies. Celestia knew how much it would affect Chaos. And when Chaos opened that metaphorical letter in his mind, he shook, damaged inside.

"You're much like your petty father, so stupid and lowly. You're the epitome of him. You're unclever, and you're horrid at whatever you do. Your father thought he was good to your mother but all he did is shame her, much like you did. You are worth less than a bit, just like your father. Soon you're gonna be like him: gone forever." Celestia said, expelling most of her rage. Chaos stood there, mortified as Celestia moved to stand normally, the magic fading back to the gold hue and then go away.

'Was I really that worthless? Did she get rid of me because I was the worst thing in her life?' Chaos cried, a single tear, dropping to the ground as he heart seemed to sink to his feet. Chaos closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened his eyes, his usual demeanor snapped, replaced by a new and more hatefilled and sarcastic side. He looked at Celestia with a hateful stare.

"What do you want from me?" he asked with cautious hate.

"I want you to suffer for all that you have caused my dear sister. I want you to come back to Canterlot, weak and powerless, caged and chained. I want you to suffer the rest of your pitiful life in the dungeons, on the edge of starvation for the rest of your life," Celestia said with sadistical calmness. She hated him with her entire being, but with this plan she could imprison him without her sister knowing. The dungeons many confusing and intricate corridors, with some of the remote cells bearing a many gruesome somepony that would even send tingles down King Sombra's spine.

"What else? Don't play bucking stupid Celly, I remember that there was always another side to your deals," he said, caring about his possible future. He knew she wasn't going to play fairly when it came to himself. Celestia smiled and chuckled evilly.

"I'm surprised you would remember such a thing. You will suffer much more than malnourishment and solitarity. No, you will suffer those and more….by my hoof alone," she said grinning like a mad pony. Chaos grinned back, snapping a small wooden chair into existence and sitting down in it, much to Celestia's surprise.

"And if I pass on such a wonderful offer and decide not to go quietly?" He said snapping a Daring Doo series book into existence and reading it. Celestia, caught off-guard, stopped for a second before disregarding his action.

"Is that a challenge, you foal?" she said with deep seated but stable anger.

"Im just asking," he said calmly, turning a page and reading again.

"Then you die, here and now," she said, a slight tinge of resentment in her heart. In her heart, she would hurt and cause as much pain as she could to him but she wouldn't try to kill him. But when hatred and anger are added to the mix, the cookies don't come out the same. Chaos looked up from the book to her. He wasn't shocked at her ultimatum. If he was gonna die, he was gonna die quickly instead of slow.

"That works, just let me finish this chapter. Then we can have some fun," he said looking back to the book and reading. Celestia didn't wait, rather she charged at him, horn glowing black. He quickly closed the book and threw it at her sideways. The hardbound spine of the book hit her right on the muzzle and she grimaced in pain, her eyes watering. As she opened her eyes, Chaos quickly grabbed the chair, spun around, and swung the chair right into the left side of Celestia's neck and head. Celestia was tossed sideways as the chair fell to pieces from the hit. As Celestia slowly rolled back up, Chaos threw a chair leg, hitting her in the shoulder. He threw a second one but Celestia grabbed telekinetically and beamed it back, the leg hitting him in the forepaw. He grasped his blue-purple colored lion arm as she rushed him. He snapped and flash teleported behind her, only to get two golden horseshoes to the chest, sending him about six feet back onto his back. He jumped up with a wheeze as the breath was knocked out of him. Celestia blasted a bolt of blackened magic at him and he dodged, running to her left.

As she turned her neck to shoot, he teleported right in front of her turned neck, cocking his lion paw back and superman punching her right in the throat, before throwing a few other to her chest and neck in quick succession. Celestia couldn't react fast enough and scrambled backwards, gagging, gasping and coughing. Chaos landed a few more jabs on her withers as she recovered. Chaos backed off as she turned towards his, blasting magic at him, which he narrowly dodged. Chaos rushed forward, grabbing her neck with his lion claws, sinking his claws in. He ran under her neck, letting his claws be a focal point as he whipped around her neck and slingshot himself up into the sky, his claws dragging around her neck, starting from the right, going fully around once and then turning up the left side going behind her ear, ending in her upper crest. Her neck immediately began to bleed, but not mortally. She hollered out in pain, looking around for him. Chaos waited on a cloud above. He watched her look around confused. He smirked and jumped off, pencil diving for her back. Celestia's ear cocked around, hearing him fall. She turned around quickly and shot him out of the air. The blast shot him to the mountain side, hitting the cold stone, dropping to the ground.

She charged at him and he slid under her and kicked with his hoof at her forearm, knocking it out from under her step. She collapsed down as he came out of the slide behind her. He got up and ran back to her, grabbing her wing and twisting it. She yelled in pain and, with magic, grabbed his sapphire blue tail and twisted it backwards. They both tried to outlast each other before Chaos couldn't take it. He felt something crack and snap, then was thrown into a tree sideways, his back bending around the tree and cracking painfully on it. He struggled to get up, only to be thrown again by Celestia's magic. He slowly sat up from the dirt, only to see two golden horseshoes coming closer, then the sky tumbling, then the soil, and then cold stone of the mountain. Chaos felt a liquid go down his purple face as he stood again. His focus was off but he could plainly tell that the large, white and shiny blur coming towards him was Celestia. He dropped back to the ground on Celestia's left in a counter, bringing his dragon leg back and kicking her front left ankle and pastern broadside. A painful wet crack was heard and Celestia fell face first into the stone wall. She screamed out in pain, lifting her leg as she tried to stand. Chaos looked back to see the pastern unnaturally bowed inward, with the coronet and hoof facing outward. He quickly got up and stopped. He thought of how damaged they were, and began to examine himself His skull had a hairline fracture above his right eyebrow with blood seeping out of the gash. His lion arm was deeply bruised and his white neck fur was soaked red. His tail was bent at two unhealthy angles and he was covered in splinters, most inbedded in his left side. He had dirt and soil ground into cuts and he could feel his left eye beginning to swell. Celestia's neck had a bloody red collar of claw gouges, each beginning to clot, both on their own and with dirt. Her wing was missing a few feathers and her normally white coat was green brown and red. Her pastern was easily dislocated, the cannon if not fractured, her muzzle was bleeding as well.

He had been observing for too long and was blasted back into a tree again. Chaos fell to the ground, his ribs hurting badly. He looked up to see Celestia standing on three hooves, fuming. She hobbled to him and blasted for his head, Chaos dodging. He underdodged, the blast hitting his antler and horn. The antler lost an entire point and the tip of his horn fractured and chipped. Chaos's head rung like a bell. His head went back as he rolled onto his back, fighting to stay conscious. Celestia stood over him, smirking.

"I had fun. Did you?" she asked evilly. Chaos lurched up and gasped as a bolt of black hate filled magic went straight through his heart. He gazed at her with the death stare, the kind you look like when your afraid and trying to hold onto your life. His breath hitched in his throuat, the life quickly draining out of him. Celestia felt melonchaly as she stood over him. She was glad she was finally killing him, but her caring, motherly and sane nature was screaming at her to help, with the screaming getting louder as anger faded and reality stepped in. She realized what was going to happen. Luna was so attached to him; if she could feel his magic fade, she would get suspicious. She would go crazy again. Celestia's eyes went wide as she realized the situation. She quickly scrambled to heal him. She tried to stop the bleeding but the hole where his flesh and heart should have been was far too big to close or help. He looked at her frantic try at helping and chuckled. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Huh…that's the nicest thing you've ever done for me…to bad it's too late," he said sadly. The help had indeed arrived too late. Chaos could feel his life ending, his vision beginning to cloud. His vision went black and his eyes glossed over, feeling weightless, like he was levitating. His body went limp under Celestia and he breathed his last.

Celestia froze in place, horror at her own actions gripping her. She had just killed somepony. And her own nephew of all ponies. She collapsed onto his corpse, her hooves moving over his body as she tried to keep him alive in vain. She wished she hadn't been so foalish in her reason for hating him. Celestia hated Discord for rutting Luna. Discord, not Chaos. She hated how Discord couldn't be contained by barriers or rules, being so carefree and chaotic. Chaos was so carefree like his father and chaotic too. Celestia hated how he was like his father, transfering her hatred of Discord down to his son. For Celestia, it didn't matter if he was Discord or not. She was prejudice to Chaos because of her feelings against his father. She was even prejudice to her own sister after Chaos was born. Chaos was very different from his dad. So soft and caring, quiet and calm, and happy, just like his mother. And he was a child to a mother who deeply loved him, still hoping for his return.

"What have I done?" She choked out between her sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

Earlier that same day…

"Big Mac, watch that bookcase, please. Those books are very valuable and I really don't want them to be jeopardized." Big Mac simply nodded to the unicorn mare, moving the large beam of wood around the bookcase and up the stairs. Twilight Sparkle watched anxiously as the stallion moved up the stairs. He ascended to the top, looking at the recently repaired second floor wall, hallway, railing, and floor. The aged oak wood was contrasted with the new, lighter brown pine repair wood. It had been made, along with the wall, by construction ponies and unicorns that specialized in magical damages. The crew had come by earlier yesterday after the Princess had left. They had come and measured everything; asking only where to find the damages. The returned earlier that day and repaired most of the damage. The fit a wedge into the space from the floor creating a flawless seam that paralleled the floor. The unicorns refinished the blackened portion surrounding the holes, returning them to their normal aged brown color.

Big Mac stood next to the railing that was missing a large section. Twilight focused on the beam and levitated the beam from the earth stallions back. She slowly moved it over to the railing and set it onto the rail posts. The railing looked normal, save for the new section and three new posts. The beam was unfinished, but the construction workers would come back later, to both put an all-in-one stain and lacquer on the repairs and also to route out the rail to match the original.

"Thank you so much, Big Mac. You're a big help," she said, giggling at her pun. Big Mac smiled to her and let out a small chuckle as he descended the stairs.

"Hey, hold on; let me give you a few bits for your troubles." Twilight flash teleporting her pouch of bits to herself. She opened the small pouch telekinetically when Big Mac spoke up.

"Nnnope," he said, shaking his head side to side. Twilight looked to the stallion, feeling dejected.

"But Big Mac-"

"Nnnope," he said again. Though he was a stallion of few and simple words, when he spoke, it spoke volumes. Twilights ears flattened and she closed her pouch up.

"Ok," she said hesitantly. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Anythin' 'lse Twilight?" He said in his deep voiced country drawl.

"Nope that's all I needed Big Mac. Thanks for your help." She smiled to him appreciatively and he nodded in return.

Eeyup," he said before exiting the library. Twilight turned back to the repairs and sighed. She turned around and moved over to a nearby cushion and laying on it. She began to run her forehead with her hoof, trying to calm down and think clearly. She began to replay what had happened yesterday in her mind.

'Why did she go off so badly? She called him Chaos too, not Discord. However, I specifically remember in my letter I said Discord. So the only logical reason that she called him Chaos is because…' Twilight gasped in revelation.

"She knew him already." Twilight looked around for a parchment, quill, and ink. She needed to write a letter to Princess Luna. She couldn't go to her mentor, seeing as Celestia was unstable and uncontrollable. She levitated them from a nearby podium to herself.

"Spike!" She yelled out before realizing he was at the Carousel Bouquet, helping Rarity. She groaned and picked up the quill with her magic and began to write.

_Princess Luna,_

_I'm sorry if this letter seems unprofessional and all but this is urgent. Yesterday, Princess Celestia came by to see the creature I wrote about. When she saw him, she….changed. She used magic akin to King Sombra's. She chased him out of the library yelling his name "Chaos." I don't know wha-_

The landing of a chariot could be hear outside the library, taking Twilight's attention away from the letter. She dropped the quill and ran to the window across the Library. She noticed the dark cloaked stallions with black armor pulling a dark chariot.

"The Night Guard?" Twilight said, confused. "The only somepony that uses or even relates to the Night Guard is" The front door of the library was thrown open by the Princess of the Night as she came in.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Spoke Princess Luna in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said falling onto her back in surprise. Princess Luna blushed softly, embarrassed. She smiled to Twilight softly.

"Forgive me. We, I mean I, am working on how to speak with our subjects in a normal manner. I wanted to get out of the castle today and visit somepony. And I decided to visit you," Luna said, walking forward. Twilight shifted and rocked back onto her barrel and stood back up, smiling to the rarely ever seen Princess.

"Oh, well welcome. How have you been Princess Luna?" She asked softly.

"Please, no formalities, just Luna. You know me well enough. Very well. We are especially happy because I had a good dream last night. And you, Twilight?" Luna said noticing the staircase and the repair work. She wondered what in Tartarus caused it. It looked to her like a definite magical blast.

"Stressed." Luna looked at Twilight very softly. She knew that the librarian unicorn would be stressed. Twilight continued.

"I had an incident yesterday and I've been getting the wood repaired," Twilight said catching the Princess's gaze. She smiled weakly, before sighing softly.

"Did not our dear sister visit you yesterday?" Luna asked, moving away and looking at the books.

"She did. It was an interesting visit," Twilight said calmly, rubbing the crest of her neck with a hoof.

"Would you like something to drink or eat, Princess?"

"Yes, some tea if you will," Luna said, settling down on a cushion, a round table in front of it. Twilight went to the kitchen and made the tea. She levitated the teapot, two teacups and saucers, and a few mix-ins. She walked back in, carrying the items, and setting everything on the table in front of Luna. Luna smiled and helped Twilight to spread it all out on the table. Luna set a cup in front of herself and Twilight poured her a cup. Luna nodded softly and Twilight stopped pouring. Luna added in a small bit of honey, and added a few herbs as well, stirring it together as Twilight sat across from her, pouring herself a cup as well, adding a cube of sugar.

"Thank you Twilight," Luna said, lifting the tea cup to her lips with her hooves and sipping it. She sighed as the sweet drink traveled down her throat. The two mares made small conversation about what had been going on in Ponyville and Canterlot over the last three years since the imprisonment of Discord and a year and a half since the King Sombra and Crystal Empire episode. Twilight's mind would return to what happened yesterday with Celestia and Luna noticed Twilight becoming distant and uninterested in the conversation.

"Is something wrong, Twilight? You seem to be distracted about something?" Luna said, concerned about the unicorn mare.

"My apologies, Princess. But yes, I am troubled. I just can't shake the visit yesterday from your sister. I cannot get it out of my mind." She said, sighing. She rubbed forehead with her hooves, confused and bewildered about how to even begin to comprehend it.

"What happened?" Luna asked, setting down her tea and looking to Twilight with heartfelt concern.

"Well I was talking with her about the visitor when she arrived, the one I wrote about. She seemed…hostile when she waited for him. But what scared me the most was what happened next," She said looking into her tea, hoping that it would help quell her disturbed mind. Luna was very concerned, both for Twilight and her guest.

"He was taking a shower and when he came out she noticed him. She…changed. She used magic, but not her magic. Dark magic, the type she showed me before my test in the Crystal Kingdom. You remember that right?" Luna nodded softly to her. She rose from her place and carefully moved to the side of the distressed unicorn, draping her wing over her.

"She attacked him with that magic, that's why the repairs are there." She said, softly beginning to sob. Luna pulled her tight, allowing the mare to cry as she herself began to feel scared as well. She knew the visitor Twilight wrote about was Chaos. Celestia had never hated anypony other than Discord and Chaos. Twilight cried into the midnight blue fur of the your Lunar Princess. Luna simply nuzzled her own neck against Twilight's head, being careful of her horn. Twilight coughed a few times before wiping her tears away and continuing her story

"I have never seen her do that. The only time I've seen her angry was when Discord broke free. She contained it though and didn't attack him. At least to my knowledge." Luna's heart leapt at the mention of her disharmonious husband.

"She chased him out, shooting at him. But what got to me is that I think she knew him." Luna's eyes widened slightly, in prospective hope and regretful concern.

"In the letter I sent, I said he looked like Discord, but gave no name. But when she saw him and chased him, she called him by his name, the same one he told me." Twilight said, scared and still confused.

"What was his name?" Luna asked, her heart thumping.

"Chaos." Luna's fear came true as Twilight broke into sobs, leaning back into Luna's chest and neck crying. She wrapped her hooves around her neck, clinging to Luna and letting out her sorrow. Luna hugged her softly, realizing something.

"Twilight?" She asked softly. Twilight slowly looked up to her, her eyes red.

"Do you have feeling for Chaos?" Luna asked with a motherly tone. Twilight blushed hard and looked away shyly as the Princess guessed correctly. Luna softly put her hoof to Twilight's chin and gently turned her head back. She smiled softly to Twilight, who was still blushing.

"Well it seems I know a secret. It stands to reason that you should know of one secret I have." Twilight broke from her embarrassment and looked to her confused.

"What do you mean a secret? How could you have a secret? You're royalty and all."

"There are many secrets that my sister and I have kept out of the public's eyes. If you think your secret was bad, this one is worse," Luna said softly, her happiness evident on her muzzle.

"How could it be worse than yours?" Twilight said disbelievingly, still slightly embarrassed. "I mean, what could it be? You had some secret love foal with a secret somepony or something?" Twilight said, waving her hoof in a circle in the air while rolling her eyes. Luna deadpanned, stunned at her guess.

"Actually your right on the hoof," she said, baffled that she was able to guess that scenario out of a million others.

"Oh," Twilight said caught off-guard, also baffled at her own impeccable guess.

"So who is the foal?" Twilight asked.

"You've met him already." Luna said watching the mare under her wing. Twilight sat there, putting a hoof to her chin, deep in thought.

"Well Big Mac is an Apple. Doctor Whooves? Time Turner? Flim? Flam? Pip? Snips? Snails? Doughnut Joe?" After every name, Luna shook her head no. Twilight was stuck, trying to figure out who the stallion could be.

"Well the only stallion I can think of left would be Chaos but he's not even an alicorn."

"But he does have alicorn blood," Luna said smiling, nudging Twilight softly. Twilight looked to Luna surprised, her jaw dropping and her mind being blown. 'I've got the hots for the Princess's son.'

"So you're the-" Luna nodded.

"And he's your-" She nodded again. Twilight blushed beet red and looked away. Trying to understand it all hurt her head. Luna simply giggled softly.

"Chaos is my son, and I, his mother. And yes, I do not mind the notion of you and Chaos together. And technically because he's my son, he's a Prince." Twilight blushed and smiled softly. Twilight had just confessed to Chaos's mother that she loved him.

"So if you're the mother, who's the father?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna said, with a loving and slightly exasperated tone. "I would have figured you of all ponies would have easily figured that out." Twilight began to think again. Luna watched as her eyes widened in disbelief as she realized who. She looked up to Luna in a surprised confusion and Luna smiled and softly giggled.

"So that's what he meant by 'a prize to claim'." Twilight said nonchalantly as Luna blushed.

Luna and Twilight continued to talk for a little while. Luna looked to the window after her third cup of tea and noticed the bottom of the sun beginning to touch the horizon.

"Well Twilight, it was a pleasure to speak with you again. Unfortunately though, the night is near and I must return to Canterlot. Celestia is probably wondering where I am. I actually wonder where she is."

"Ok, Luna. It was very good to talk to you again. Thank you, by the way, for the comfort. I really needed to get the at off my chest." Luna smiled to her and hugged her softly.

"Goodbye, Princess."

"Farewell, Twilight. Until we meet again," Luna said, exiting the library and leaving on the chariot back to Canterlot. Twilight waved good-bye and turned back in. She looked to the repaired wood and sighed.

"I really hope you're ok, Chaos. Please be ok."

In an unknown dimension…

Everything was pitch black. Chaos stood in the middle of this pitch-black void. He looked around before running, trying to find anything. Chaos paused, a tremor going through his body as a large white explosion went off in his vision in the middle of his sight. It looked like one of Cadence's love explosions had gone off past a clack horizon in the middle of his sight. The white explosion grew in size, approaching him. He blocked his eyes from the intense light with his lion arm. The explosion hit him and he flew back, hitting and rolling across the ground. He blinked his eyes open. White, everything was white. It had a slightly gray hue to it, the kind like if you have a white wall and spray paint into the wind and the paint drifts down ever so small onto the wall. He slowly stood up and looked around. He stood on what looked a white road with a brown hue. He spun around, seeing nothing but the vast white landscape.

"Where the buck am I?" he asked. The sound didn't return. 'Well at least I'm not contained.' He warily began walking down the path. It was strange how the road just kept going, zoning out shortly. However, momentarily to him was an hour.

Back in Equestria...

Hours of grieving over her nephew took a blow on Princess Celestia. She had cleaned his corpse and fixed his injuries. She cried heavily as the blood leaked out of him as she washed him, the water tainting red with his blood as it trickled by in the river. She had scrubbed his fur and such, making them clean. She closed up the hole in his chest. She'd laid him on a bed of leaves and grass, putting a small moonflower in his folded claw and paw. His eyes were closed and he looked ready to die. Celestia hadn't washed herself at all. She remained dirty and bloody, deciding to forgo her happiness and constantly remind herself of her actions. Her normally ethereally flowing mane and tail hung limp and flat. She wasn't happy at all. Her hatred had blossomed out of her just as Nightmare moon did with Luna. She looked over the body once more before saying,

"I'm so sorry, nephew. Truly, I am. I was so blinded by hate that I didn't see where or what I was doing." She turned back and walked to the stream. She had magically reset her ankle, screaming out in pain. It hurt to un-dislocate a joint, but she knew it was broken or cracked. She gingerly clambered into the stream and began to wash herself. It hurt badly, but she could tolerate it. She scrubbed her fur back to white but didn't close up her reddening wounds. She wanted to feel it to remind her. In a few minutes, she was clean. She climbed out with small, light steps, favoring her good from ankle, giving her a limp. She sighed and looked at his body one last time. She let a tear fall before she teleported to her chamber in the castle to weep bitterly.

Back in an unknown dimension...

Chaos was so bored; he couldn't bring about any disorder. No matter what he did or tried, his magic couldn't be conjured. He looked around and noticed something down the road. It looked like a figure of some sort. It didn't matter what it was, it was something. He ran, trying to get to it. As he came closer, he noticed it was a winged, two legged beast. Its hands looked weird, his talons longer than normal and covered in a tiny layer of what, to Chaos, looked like pale pink fur. There were five talons on each hand, and it was gripping what looked like a curving blade. In the other hand was a piece of metal. The beast had its legs crossed and was sitting over the metal. In front of him was a toolbox of sorts, with the top of the toolbox open, revealing more tools. The beasts wings were huge and gray, tucked against his back. Chaos slowed down to a walk as he got within 20 feet. He could now make out what the beast was working on. It looked like some kind of pendent. It looked like a very slim dragon with arms or legs, going in a circle, trying to eat his tail with something on top of said dragon.

"Umm...what is this place?" he asked softly.

"This is called the called The Crossroads. The dead come here before going to their judgment. It's good to see you Chaos," he said, never looking up from the metal. He carved off the metal as though it was butter. He set the tool in his hand down, picking up another one and started carving again.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Chaos said, intrigued.

"I know more than you think. Have a seat if you want to." Chaos sat down next to him, curling himself into a small tower. He was beginning to get nervous with slight scrape of metal as the only noise. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, you are dead and my name is Death," Death said, intercepting his question.

"Why are you here?" Chaos asked him softly.

"I'm here to meet the dead and send them their way. I really hate it when ponies die before their times, you being one of them," Death said, slightly disappointed.

"Well I'm here now," Chaos said with melancholy excitement, throwing his arms up.

"I can tell you're here now. But the question you speak is different." Death said, working on the pendant. It gained more and more detail as he went. Chaos watched him work.

"So what are you exactly?" Chaos said, breaking the silence.

"I'm an angel of the most high." Death said softly finally looking up from the pendant and at Chaos. One of his eyes was pure black leaving a very ominous and fearful air, but his other was a golden brown, almost honey in color. The sclera was white and had a black pupil. It was soothing and comforting, promising peace.

"That's interesting to say the least," Chaos said as Death looked down again. Death simply nodded.

"So what's your name?" Chaos asked.

"Death."

"No, your real name." Chaos said, really intrigued. Death stopped working and sat in silence. Chaos watched his eyes dart side to side. Chaos sighed and gave up. He put his head in his paw and claw, looking into the whiteness.

"Helios."

"Excuse me?" Chaos said, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"My name used to be Helios," Death said working again. Chaos nodded and hummed in surprised interest.

"Why do you hate it when ponies die before their time, Helios?" Chaos asked, going back to a previous comment that had been weighing on his mind.

"Because they should have had more time to live. It's nearly impossible to send ponies back once their dead."

"But not impossible, right?"

"Yes?" Death said questioningly.

"So than if it's not impossible can you send me back if it wasn't my time?" He said, thinking of Twilight. Chaos felt a tug at his heart when he said her name.

"I have a question to ask of you. If you could, who would you rather have not exist, Princess Celestia or your mother?" Helios said, etching in small designs on the pendant again. Chaos stopped and thought. He sat there for a while before answering.

"Neither."

"What?" Death said, stopping his carving. He was caught off-guard by the response, almost messing up the pendant.

"Neither, because if my mom never existed, I wouldn't be born. Nightmare Moon wouldn't have existed too; nothing would be the same and likewise for Celestia. My friends probably wouldn't exist, I couldn't take it to see Twilight…not being Twilight. So my answer is neither."

Death looked up at him. His eyes searching over warily. His face looked odd but it was normal as it could be for an angel.

"You know that's the first time somepony's responded like that. Most choose one of them but what you said is interesting. To answer you previous question, yes there is a way back for your case and others like you that answer correctly, and yes you answered correctly, but at a price and a reward."

"What's the price?"

"It's a part of you. You'll leave it behind but live again."

"And the present?"

"Life and one question answered." Chaos thought hard before nodding. "It's a deal Helios." He simply smiled to him and said,

"So what do you want to know?"

"Was I the worst thing in my mother's life?" Chaos asked without having to decide. Death turned to him and took his claw into his hand, the bottom up. He placed the now finished pendant into his hand. He closed the eagle claw around it and looked him in the eyes.

"You were the best thing to come into your mother's life," Death said.

"Thank you Helios." Chaos said softly, and for the first time he smiled. Then Chaos vanished into the wind, becoming dust. Death picked up another block of metal and started carving again.

"From dust we rise and to dust we shall return."

Chaos's vision went black again. He could feel something odd, something tugging at his heart again. Suddenly it felt like he was being stretched very thin. He groaned and yelled in pain. Then the pain faded with a slow, muscle throbbing ache, the kind after you overuse muscles. He breathed in and coughed. He rolled to his side, coughing loudly. He looked down to see grass.

"Grass?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chaos of the Moon Chapter 11

_Hey everypony and all other species in Equestria! It's Chaos and I'm super uber sorry for being gone for so long *hands fans and reader a 'I'm super uber sorry for being so late' caffeine cookie* Careful with that cookie. I had a bite of one earlier and I'm wired more than a pinball machine *vibrates in place* The reasons I've been gone are huge reasons. First off, I went on a mission trip to Costa Rica at the end of February. It was amazing. Second, my senior year of high school is getting pretty tough and has been occupying more and more of my time. Also, I had a horrible case of writer's block, which deceived me worse than Tom to Rarity. I was having a hard time as to how I should continue the story after the magically chaotic battle piece. Mainly trying to plan it all out logically and get it correct before starting. I'm still a little unsure how to write it but I have a solid idea to build on. So if the chapters ahead are confusing, I'm sorry in advance. My Little Pony is copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro, with Chaos being my OC. Enjoy everypony!_

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

"Grass? Grass! Holy Faust!" Chaos said, gripping the ground and rolling around in the soft see of green under him. He laughed and smiled as he smelt the familiar scent of Equestrian soil under him. He looked around, hoping he would recognize his surroundings. He was under an old looking willow, inside of its drooping branches and leaves. It was still in the night, probably two or three in the morning. He slowly stood up, his pain and soreness gone. He craned his neck to look at his back and found it was normal again. He flexed his wings and beat them, lifting himself off the ground experimentally. He landed softly and looked down at his eagle claw. He opened his claws to see the pendant Helios had given him in the middle of his claw, a matching metal chain on it too. With a closer look he noticed it was a draconequus and it looked like him. It was circled, aiming at its tail in a circle, with some alicorn flying on the top. He couldn't tell who the alicorn was, though. He smiled upwards at the gift and wove it around his antler, the pendant hanging. He looked around, finding a Moon Flower on the ground, partially crushed. He gingerly bent over and picked it up with his eagle claw. He loved Moon Flowers.

"How did you end up her little one? More importantly, why was I here? Last I remember, I didn't die here." He said, with confusion. He turned to the stream nearby and looked into the water. His horn was still chipped and his antler still missing a point. He was clean, from antler to tail tuff. He looked back up, pushed open the willows branches, and stepped onto the open. Right in front him was a splintered and half destroyed stump. He knew where she was. He looked back one at the willow and then took off on all fours back towards Zecora's.

Back in Canterlot…

Princess Luna landed softly thanks to her guard, who always seemed to do everything without a flaw. However, such was the reason she chose them. They each were able to perform exceptionally well alone, but together they were seamless. Luna disembarked the chariot, which immediately took back off and the guards with it. Luna trotted happily to the front doors of the throne room, opened by two more of her night guards. She smiled to them as she passed and they nodded back, closing the large door behind her. She looked around at the empty room and sighed. Today had been a good day, seeing, as her suspicions about Chaos being here were true and finding out that her sisters best student had a crush on her son. She giggled and pranced like a giddy mare for a moment before giggling at her own antics. She then yawned loudly, standing on her hind hooves and stretching out.

"'Tis been a long and rather eventful day. It would be fitting for us to go to bed and rest like many others do." Luna said, thinking aloud. She retired herself to bed quietly, dreaming of Chaos coming home again, and it made her smile. Luna looked out the balcony window into the night sky.

"Chaos, my son. I miss you so much. It tears at my heart every day when I think about you. I love you," she said before going to sleep. For her it was peaceful to sleep, but down the hall, in Princess Celestia's room, sleep was what fled her aching and distraught mind. Celestia tossed and turned, trying to find sleep but it evaded her, her guilty conscience wreaking havoc and chaos on her body and mind. She, the Princess and coruler of Equestria, had just killed her nephew out of anger and spite for his father's likeness in him. Needless to say, Celestia got no sleep that night.

Morning came about with the sun rising as it normally should, which wasn't a good thing for Celestia. Hey eyes were red and bloodshot, her mane and tail a little messy and her fur seeming to flow backwards. She hadn't slept at all throughout the night and was feeling their effects now, along with how horrible she was feeling from her conscience. She stood quietly on the balcony; her half-lidded eyes sinking further down to close….well they would have, had not a very cheerful Princess Luna opening her door loudly.

"Good morning my dearest sister. How'st thou this beautiful morning?" Luna said happily, slowly crossing the room towards her sister.

"Not the best unfortunately Luna," Celestia said calmly, putting on her regal façade; "Just tired. I got very little sleep last night." Celestia continued to look out on Canterlot, watching the ponies below her. What if they were to know that their loving princess killed someone? She shook softly before a wing laid on her back. Celestia jumped slightly, letting out a loud "eeeppp!" She looked to see Luna looking at her concerned.

"Sister are you alright? Something seems to be ailing you? Are you sure you can convene in the Court today? 'Tis alright if you cannot attend. I will attend in your place if I must," Luna proposed to her sister. Luna was concerned over Celly: She'd never acted this way before and it scared Luna a little.

"No Luna. It is my job as the day Princess to govern Equestria during the day, and yours at night. I thank you for the offer Lulu, but I must decline. Besides, what will a night of no sleep do?"

Two hours later…

"Princess? Princess Celestia? Princess?" Jetstream asked nudging the currently asleep solar Princess, who's leaned against the arm of her throne, drooling in deep slumber as an earth pony, bless his heart, was appealing to her about bringing a bit more rain to Appaloosa. Jetstream nudged her softly. This wasn't good. Jetstream left Celestia there and ran to find Princess Luna. A short while later, Luna came in and looked at her sister, sitting on her throne, out cold. She sighed softly, before turning to the crowd of Ponies, still waiting to talk to her big sister.

"Our faithful subjects. Unfortunately for thee, my dear'st sister has fallen ill and I must tend to her. The court will be adjourned today and will begin anew tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it must be." A small uproar came up from the crowd as a negative response to Luna's words.

"If thou wishes to discredit my words, then thou'st go and awaken our sister," and immediately the uproar disappeared. Ponies began to turn back to the entrance and walk out. Luna nodded to herself and turned back to her sister. She sighed, murmuring a soft, "Oh Celly," as she picked up Princess Celestia with her levitation. Luna moved slowly and carefully, navigating her sister to her bedroom. Luna set Celestia down on her bed gently and began to remove her golden hoof covers and tiara. She sighed and chuckled as Celestia balled herself up in her blankets. 'She seems so wise and old, yet she's just a little filly at heart….so are we all aren't we?' Luna asked herself. Celestia merely rolled onto her back and continued in her deep slumber. Luna moved over to her and gently kissed her forehead before draping her bed sheets over Celestia's hooves. She smiled and whispered.

"I hope you get some well deserved sleep, big sister." Luna turned, smiling as she left, and closed the door behind her. Now time for some sleep too. Luna had been neglecting her daily sleep pattern and needed to get back on schedule. She retired to her own bedchamber, laying down on her large cobalt blue bed and snuggling into the covers, sighing as she shut the blinds magically, hoping she'd feel better.

In the Everfree forest…

*knock knock knock* The noise startled Zecora from her potion pot, nearly making her mess up the brew it housed. She walked to the door, setting down small jar of leaves she had in her hoof. She walked to the door, her golden rings clinking softly as she walked the short distance. She opened the door, expecting to see one of the Cities Mark Crusaders, instead seeing a familiar draconequus. Chaos gave her a softly, almost shy and sheepish wave with his eagle claw and smiled. Zecora jumped on him, tackle hugging him to the ground outside.

"Ooof!" Chaos grunted out, huffing as Zecora landed on him, and he on the ground. Zecora nuzzled into his soft chest fur and he hugged her. Chaos noticed Zecora was shaking in his arms and his fur felt wet. He looked up to see tears running down her muzzle.

"Zecora, are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked, worried for the mare. Zecora looked up at him and she smiled sadly. She snuggled, wiping her tears away as she got off him. Chaos was really worried now, getting back up and coming to her side as he went on all fours. Zecora leaned against him and nuzzled his chest. Chaos blushed at the intimate affection and looked down to her. "Zecora?" He said softly. She took a deep breath from his fur and he shivered a little. She giggled and leaned against him again.

"When you left I was scared, for both me and for you, and only watching the distant battle that was above the tree tops, I became fearful that your days were through," Zecora said with a soft sadness, looking at his mismatched eyes, trying to compose herself a little better. Zecora was getting lost in his eyes, but as Chaos stepped forward and held her close to his side with his bat wing, she sighed. She closed her soft blue eyes as a calmness washed over her from Chaos.

"When the sounds of the battle passed and the Evergreen stilled, I followed the destruction and found blood spilled. So when I saw neither you nor the Princess I panicked and went into a rush. I immediately ran around, searching in the brush. I search frantically for you, calling you by name; but as the moon rose, I assumed you dead and your death, my blame." Zecora looked down sadly, remembering how hysterical she had been when she was unable to find him. She had broken down on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. She had begun brewing soon afterwards trying to calm herself by doing what she normally did. Chaos held her closer, softly running his talons through her bristled mane. She snuggled softly, his petting distracting her from the painful memory. She looked up and smiled at him laying her cheek against his neck as he gently opened the door with his magic and the two walked back inside with Zecora staying softly against him.

"I didn't understand why I worried and fretted so much, but I realized why: it was my heart that you touched," Zecora said smiling up to him and Chaos smiled back. He suppressed his surprise, not wanting to interrupt her. They moved to the table in the kitchen and Chaos moved his stool next to Zecora as she sat down. Chaos coiled his body into a tower around the stool. Zecora giggled softly and sighed. She looked to Chaos and he looked back with a soft smile.

"When we met, you treated be like somepony, not something, like others in the past. Yet though your stay that day was medical and brief, the happy memory in my heart will last," she said before softly kissing his cheek, blushing as she did. Chaos came to full attention, the kiss catching him off-guard. He blushed too, but didn't know what to do or how to respond. He liked Twilight, but with the kiss, he had affirmed his hunch that she liked him, but found himself drawn to her. He began to zone out as he thought more on the subject in him mind. Zecora interrupted his thoughts as she spoke.

"You look like you walked away with no harm, but what in Equestria happened to your lion arm?" Zecora's expression was a mixture of curiosity, a bit of sarcasm, and an odd sense of wonder but no worry or fear. Chaos blinked momentarily before lifting up his paw to see...bone. Just bone, all the way to his elbow joint. The upper arm was still connected to the bone, the tendons and ligaments visible and the skin looking like it was burned with acid, but the hair grew back. He twisted it and checked the flexibility, still having all of his movement and even feeling. When he would touch the bone with a claw, it felt as though the bone had been wrapped in skin and normal nerves. He figured it was like when you vacuum seal something and it becomes wrapped around the object.

"So that was the price that Helios was talking about," Chaos said, marveling calmly at this phenomenon while Zecora looked at him confused. Chaos could tell Zecora was confused so he explained.

"Helios. That was Death's old name. My arm's like this because I had to pay with a piece of me to come back to life after I died." Zecora's jaw dropped in confusion and awe. "And before you say anything, yes, Celestial did kill me. But I was given another chance and life and that's all that matters." Chaos said before she could respond. She looked at him, her jaw still drooping. Chaos took a claw and closed it for her. Zecora was shocked; what HAD happened? She shook her head and sighed softly.

"For me to try and understand what happened to you is harder than you trying to make one of my potions into a perfect brew." Zecora giggled and Chaos nodded in agreement. He yawned loudly, stretching out. It had been quite an interesting day.

"I think that we need to head to bed," Chaos said softly, Zecora nodding and rising from her chair. As they both went to their separate beds, Zecora spoke up.

"Chaos, I know you are tired, and the night is cold so instead, why don't we keep each other warm as we share one bed?" Chaos chuckled, figuring that Zecora wanted to cherish the fact that he was alive. But the cold wind that rippled up his spine said it was for an otherwise real reason. Chaos jumped from his spot and grabbed her up by her sides as he phased them through a wall, teleporting them into Zecora's bedroom. Zecora giggled at his antic and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled at the affection, gently setting her down on the bed and landing beside her, as not to crush her. Zecora snuggled close to him as another cold chill whipped through the room. Chaos snapped his talon and a thick, tree patterned quilt covered them and they both smiled, Chaos even more so.

He liked the thought of knowing he was able to help somepony else. Zecora proceeded to tuck herself into Chaos' side and falling asleep. Chaos smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, returning the favor.

"Goodnight, Zecora." Chaos and Zecora laid in bed, still asleep as the sun hung low in the sky, the sun having risen about 2 hours ago. Zecora was still snuggled into Chaos, whose body below his last ribs was draped throughout the room, hanging over a few things.

Zecora stirred first, her blue eyes fluttering open as she got up, looking at Chaos with a smile. She looked around the room to see a brown ribbon of Chaos' body lying around the room, with his back legs and tail near the door. She saw his tail tuft was stuck in one of her dresser drawers. 'Well there's the end of him,' Zecora thought with a giggle. She turned and looked at Chaos to see him drooling and laughed. She leaned down and poked his nose softly.

"Ma, just ten more minutes," he groaned, rolling over. Zecora went around to the other side of the bed, ending up in front of Chaos. She leaned forward and softly nibbled his ear. Chaos' eyes opened up immediately but slowly his smile brightened as he looked to her.

"Well that's one way to wake me up," Chaos said with a chuckle, leaning his head and neck up on his skeleton lion arm. As he began to put pressure on it, leaning on it, a slight pop was heard as lion arm fell off at the elbow joint. He lifted his head up as he felt the quick movement before sitting up on the bed. Zecora's eyes widened in surprise and slight revulsion as Chaos' face as he looked at it, wondering what to do.

"You know, you'd think it'd hurt, but it'd hurt or something like that but strangely enough, it doesn't hurt in the least bit" Chaos was as confused as much as Zecora was, who tapped the now motionless skeletal limb with her hoof a little hard.

"Ow! You know I can feel that right? Wait a minute, if I can feel it that means I can control it" Chaos began intently staring at it, smiling almost maniacally.

"Chaos what are you trying to-"

"Shush shush shush shush shhh. I wanna see if this will work." Chaos said interrupting her. Zecora looked back to the arm to watch the one of the claws begin to move. Chaos let out a chuckled, thrilled that it worked. Slowly, all the claws were moving and suddenly, the forearm lifted off the bed and stood upright, with the claws supporting it as feet. He raised his arm, and half arm, up in the air in excitement and success. Chaos sat back as he controlled the hand, walking it in circles around the bed, with Zecora watching dumbfounded but also with a small smirk on her lips from this little rouse. He moved his arm back to his elbow and it seemed to just fall back into place and work like normal again.

"Well that was fantastic." Chaos said with glee at the newfound party trick. Zecora chuckled and came forward, nuzzling his chest. Chaos happily wrapped his mismatched arms around her and hugged back.

"So what are we going to do today?" Chaos asked before noticing that his lower half was chaotically draped over the entire room. He frowned and snapped his talon, wanting to have his lower half reorganize and come to him. But instead, he began a draconequuatic tape measure as he retracted all across the room, yelling in slight terror as Zecora busted out laughing. Chaos came to a halt as he impacted the wall near the door, his eyes rolling in his noggin like goggly eyes when you shake them. Chaos shook his head as he heard Zecora's laughter and he sputtered into laughter as well. It was pretty funny. Scary, but funny. After a minute or so, their laughing died away and they proceeded downstairs after their stomachs growled with hunger.

"To answer your question, before we go off in another direction, I do not have very much to do, but what of you?" Zecora answered back as they went to the kitchen area.

"Not much for me either. I just want to get back to Ponyville soon. Twilight's probably freaking out and all" he said, moving to the table and sitting across from Zecora.

"What would you like?" He asked, smirking. Zecora thought momentarily as Chaos leaned his chin again his talons, waiting on her with a smile.

"A lily and tulip sandwich, with some pickles and a spice; add some lettuce, mayo and dill, and that would be nice," she chanted softly, giggling at the end. Chaos snapped his bone claws and an overflowing plate of hay fries appeared in front of her on the table.

"Oops, sorry. That's mine," He said pulling it to his side with his tail tuff as he snapped his claws again. Zecora's sandwich appeared and hover for a moment before he lowered it down to the table with is magic. She smiled to him and thanked him before they both ate. They finished their respective meals and enjoyed each other's company as well.

Chaos noticed Zecora's puzzled and deep thinking gaze and decided to get her attention. He silently made the sandwich begin to talk.

"Um hey I know you're hungry and all but can you not eat me?" The sandwich asked quite politely. It got her attention and she dropped the sandwich to the plate as Chaos snickered, returning the sandwich back to normal, its purpose fulfilled.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. You were like going telescopic thinking or something and wanted to know, what were you thinking about?"

"It confuses me, no malice or vengeance, my mind you stir. How do you not feel any anger towards her?" Zecora said, pointing a striped foreleg to him in a questioning manner.

"Well I'm assuming you're alluding to Princess Celestia, correct?" And with Zecora's nod of confirmation he continued. "Well of course I feel anger towards her, but not enough to want vengeance against her." Zecora's jaw dropped. The Princess had killed him. How did that make him NOT want to get vengeance?

"I know that probably doesn't make any sense to you but dying helped me to find out something I had wanted to know ever since my mother left me in Manehattan." Chaos said, smiling as he reached up into his antler and felt his pendant that was hung between the individual spikes.

"Please tell what you learned or what Death did tell, and why Princess Luna abandoned you as well?" Zecora asked before picking up her sandwich again and eating it.

"Well I don- wait how did you know Princess Luna was my mom?" This zebra was very sneaky. How did she know?

"I have met her before, it was on Nightmare Night. She is misjudged but nice, and good at giving a fright. I see her in you Chaos, I see her in the pendant too. Plus, only Luna has that shade of blue," Zecora said, pointing to his midnight blue tail, the same color as the Princess' fur color. Chaos was definitely impressed with Zecora's ability of observation and discernment.

"Well Zecora, I must applaud you for figuring that out." He said before clapping momentarily. "But truthfully I don't know why she left me in Manehattan. All I know is that she loves me more than anything in Equestria." Chaos said with pride and conviction. Zecora smiled.

"Since breakfast is done and there is time to kill, how about we head into Ponyville?" Zecora suggested and Chaos nodded in agreement. Chaos snapped and the plates were gone. Chaos stood and stretched as Zecora went and got her sidesaddle bag. He cracked his back, twisting back and forth, his back cracking as a card against wheel spokes. Zecora came back to see Chaos stuck in place.

"You know I do not feel right." He snapped a full body mirror in front of himself/ He gasped in horror as Zecora laughed a little. "I look like a Picoltsso" He said trying to figure out how to undo this abstract mess of himself. He stuck a talon into his mouth, and blew air into himself, inflating a bit, his body puffing out untwisted. He sighed loudly and for a little while until he un-inflated himself and smiled to Zecora. Zecora had donned her hooded cloak and as she walked past him, she flicked the end of her tail at him.

"Well come on you silly pony. You wouldn't want to be left here lonely," She said with a smirk. Chaos smiled and flew over Zecora, picking her up as he went. He flew out the door and did a few loops with Zecora in his paw and claw, laughing in excitement. It caused Chaos to smile with glee as they made their way to Ponyville


End file.
